Nobodies home
by miwa hoshi
Summary: Amu, lost her three best friends ran miki and suu in a car accident in her freshmen year of high school. now she is completely hidden behind a wall. no longer noticed by anyone she goes on with her life on auto pilot. can ikuto save her. amuto always!
1. prolouge

**Miwa: 0.0 hiya its total time for my newest fanfic Amuto of course  
Ikuto: I swear you're an idiot  
miwa: am not  
Ikuto: your shoes untied  
miwa: it … wait I'm not wearing shoes  
Ikuto: how do you  
miwa: I checked  
Ikuto: I prove my point  
miwa:… huh…. Suu your turn  
Suu: miwa doesn't own shugo chara desu  
Ikuto: what happen to Yoru  
miwa: I DIDN'T DO IT *runs away***

**

* * *

**

**outcast**

**prolouge**

**_I walked down the halls of my school not being noticed by anyone. it was always that way. there was no reason for them to notice me. i wasn't beautiful, i didn't have good grades, and i didn't talk. when people saw me the made sure not to go near me. there were rumors that at my old school i had killed three of my friends. but that wasn't true. it wasn't my fault that i was the only on to survive that car crash. maybe it was my fault. i had let my friend drive even though i knew she was drunk. even though i only had my permit a ticket would have been better than the three crosses that now decorated the side of the road. after that day i shut down. no more emotions no more tears. i now hide inside myself never letting anyone in. i don't belong on this earth. i could have kept my friends alive. but even though i know its better this way i wish some would save me from myself. Ran Miki Suu help me find someone to find me._  
**


	2. chapter one: behind a mask

**a message from miwa : ok so i got the idea for this fan fic from the song nobodies home by Avril Lavigne** (i dont own) **so i hope you enjoy this story.... 0.0 oh thats right i wont be working on the sequel to hesitant love for a while im not sure how to go about it... if you have any idea's i'd love to hear them. well enjoy this amuto fan fic =D. oh and yeah the chara's are real people now.  
**

**

* * *

**

chapter 1

_: flashback: _

_"ran don't you think your going a bit to fast" Amu yelled over the sound of the radio. they were on their way home from a party. Amu, and her best friends Ran Miki and Suu. Ran Miki and Suu already had their license so it was up to them to drive. but all three of them were drunk. Amu tightened her seat belt and hung onto the door handle as Ran sped around a hairpin turn. she noticed that the other three didn't have their seat belts on. that's when it happened. a truck was coming around the corner and Ran was on the wrong side of the road. Amu screamed as the car colided with the truck. then everything went black_

_:end flashback:_

**Amu's pov**

Sat up, as usual my face was expressionless. I got up showered and got dressed all on auto pilot. I walked down the stairs and out the door and headed for school. just as i did every day. i walked into the school and into my class room an hour early. i hadn't talked in over a year, after a while people just started ignoring me. i became an outcast. i wondered if i would ever find some one who could see through the mask. some one who could save me from myself. i sighed knowing that nobody would ever be able to save me. i was all alone in the world. first i had lost my three best friends then my family had died on their way home from a concert in Kyoto. a concert that i should have gone to. but i had been selfish and refused to go. if i had i wouldnt be feeling the pain i did now. the teacher walked in and looked at me.

"early as usual hinamori-San" he said as he set his brief case on the deck. i just took out my mp3 player and turned it on blocking him out. the song was never to late by three days grace (i do not own). i closed my eyes and waited for the bell to ring.

"hinamori-San please take out your head phones" the teacher said. The other student looked around wondering who hinamori-San was. i just pulled out my headphones and put them away. there was a new student standing at the front of the class. He had midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. All the girls stared at him in awe. i looked at the front of the room and uncaring expression on my face. the boy looked from face to face and his eyes rested on mine. for a moment he seemed to notice something but then he looked away. i just looked down. This boy couldn't be the one who was going to save me. _but what if he was._ no, shook the thought from my head i wouldnt get my hopes up.

**ikuto's pov**

i looked around the room to see what the students looked like. it was pretty normal girls were excited guys were annoyed but one girl looked past me staring at nothing to normal people it would seem she just didn't care. but it seemed that she was extremely sad. i wondered why. The teacher was motioning for me to sit in one seat but i walked across the room and sat in the empty chair next to her. she didn't seem to notice it seemed like she was empty on the inside. "why so depressed" i whispered as the teacher resumed teaching. the girl didnt seem to notice. Then i noticed the headphones in her ears. maybe she seemed interested because she hadn't realized there was a new student.

"hey done ignoring me" i whispered into her ear when the bell rang. holding her head phone in my hand. she looked at me suprised then took the headphone back and put it in. she gathered up her stuff and walked out of the room. i smirked this was going to be fun.

**Amu's pov**

i walked into my house. skipping school which was nothing new. there wasn't much reason for me to go since i didn't actually do any work. but today i had been surprised some one had noticed her talked to her. and it was the new boy. his words still rang in my ears _"why so depressed" _how had he noticed i was sure i had made sure that my face showed that i didnt care. as i closed the door i called out "i'm home!" my words echoed through out the empty house . "oh Amu-Chan welcome home was today a holiday?" i nodded at nothing.

"yeah whats for dinner mama?" i asked. mama smiled "well i was hoping you could cook tonight. Oh yeah your friends are here... how about you and Suu cook something" i smiled.

"yeah Suu is a really good cook I'm sure Miki and Ran will want to help too" i ran upstairs i wondered why people said they were dead they were all here with me but only sometimes other times i was all alone. "Ran Miki Suu! what have i said about coming over when i am not home" i said as i jumped on the bed "sorry Amu-Chan but we tried to call you before we came desu" Suu said eating a cookie. "yeah sure guys hey miki what are you drawing" i said as i picked up the dusty sketch book. wait dusty!? everything came back to me. they were dead and i was all alone. i opened Miki's sketch book to the first page. a picture of the four of us was taped to it. my dad had taken it and mom could be seen talking on the phone in the back ground. we were watching Ami sing. my eyes flooded with tears.

"do you always talk to your self?" said a masculine voice from the window. i looked over surprised to see the new student sitting there. i shook my head slowly. he smirked it was strange my heart felt heavy just looking at him. he jumped into the room and sat on the edge of my bed. "whats wrong little kitten" he was practically purring "cat got your tongue" he asked smirking again. for once i felt i couldn't talk not that i didn't want to. it was that i couldn't. my face felt hot and i looked away. "so you talk to invisible people not real people" a grin spread across his face. "or could it be that the people aren't invisible but dead. maybe your going crazy seeing dead people" my eyes widened and i stared at him. my mask slipping for a moment before i was able to correct myself. "so i was right wasn't i. you lost alot of people important to you" he said as he laid back on my bed. i looked out the window bored.

"you put up a mask to hide who you are" i stared at him the shock apparent on my face. i didn't even try to hid my emotions this time

* * *

message from miwa: sorry this chapter isnt that great... or long. but im just getting started so dont worry i will try and update this one quickly like the last one but im not to sure on a plot right now. all i know is amu's life sucks ikuto makes it better -_-... if you get any ideas i'd love to hear them... well please review =D miwa out


	3. chapter two: not quite sane

**message from miwa: me again obviously. thanks for all your reviews. i will try and update as often as i can. im still not to sure about the plot and im still open to ideas. i dont own shugo chara**

* * *

Nobody's home  
chapter 2

:recap:

_"Do you always talk to yourself?" said a masculine voice from the window. I looked over surprised to see the new student sitting there. I shook my head slowly. He smirked it was strange my heartfelt heavy just looking at him. He jumped into the room and sat on the edge of my bed. "What's wrong little kitten" he was practically purring "cat got your tongue" he asked smirking again. For once I felt I couldn't talk not that I didn't want to. It was that I couldn't. My face felt hot and I looked away. "So you talk to invisible people not real people" a grin spread across his face. "Or could it be that the people aren't invisible but dead. Maybe you're going crazy seeing dead people" my eyes widened and I stared at him. My mask slipping for a moment before I was able to correct myself. "So I was right wasn't I. you lost a lot of people important to you" he said as he lay back on my bed. I looked out the window bored._

_"You put up a mask to hide who you are" I stared at him the shock apparent on my face. I didn't even try to hid my emotions this time_

_: End recap:_

**Amu's pov**

_'How? How could he tell? How could he see through the mask? Could he see how much pain I was in? Inside myself all alone. I know I'm going crazy but can he see that.' _I thought as I stared at him. He leaned towards me. "Nee what's your name?" he whispered in my ear rather seductively. I stood and leaned against the wall looking away. Even if on the inside I wanted freedom, I knew it would be wrong for me take the freedom. Not when I had cheated death twice. I deserved this I deserved to be dead inside and out this boy needed to go away, to leave me alone. I glared at him.

He walked towards me and places his hands against the wall on either side of me. He leaned in his mouth close to my ear. "You don't need to keep up your mask. I can see right through it. You're in pain you want to be free but you don't want to at the same time right" he said smirking. I stared at him from behind uncaring eyes.

"What you suddenly can't talk. Just a minute you were talking perfectly to dead people. Is there something wrong with living people?" my chest felt heavy and I didn't know what was going on. Could it be that my mask was close to fading? No I can't let that happen. I would be betraying every one that I had lost. I wouldn't let this boy whose name I didn't even know break down everything I had worked so hard to create. Everything that I create to make up for cheating death twice. I ducked under his arm and opened the window. I looked at him then pointed. His smirk disappeared and he frowned.

"I'm guessing that means I have to go huh" he walked over to the window then looked back at me. "You should stop talking to dead people. People might think you're crazy" I looked around ran miki and Suu were glaring at him. My eyes narrowed. "They aren't dead" I said plainly. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about amu?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't listen to him amu-Chan" miki said crossing her arm. I nodded.

"Just go away none of us want you here" ran yelled jumping up.

"Ran's right, go away" I said glaring at him. He walked over to me.

"Whose ran?" he asked. Was this guy stupid Ran was sitting right in front of him?

"Um she's right next to you with the pink hair." I said bored. I was supposed to remember something but I couldn't.

"Amu there's no one else in this house" he said looking a bit worried. I scoffed.

"No one else you say… DADDY HELP THERES A PERVERT IN MY ROOM!" I yelled as loud as I could. My throat hurt a bit from not talking. I smirked knowing that any minute my dad would run in and kick this guy out. Still in the back of my head I felt like I needed to remember something.

"Hmm like I said no one here" he said after a minute his eye brow raised. I glared at him.

"Ran Miki Suu did my parents say anything about going out?" I asked them. They just shrugged.

"Look… whatever your name is this is my house now stop being a weirdo and get out" I said crossing my arms. He smirked.

"I'm the weirdo?" he raised his eye brow. I nodded of course he was saying that no one was here when Ran and Miki and Suu were right here in the room. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders.

"Amu looks around really look there is no one here" he said. It sounded like he was trying to comfort a little kid. I knocked his hands away, and stumbled backwards. Miki went to catch me from falling but I fell… through her. _What's going on? Did I just fall through miki? _My eyes widened as ran jumped up and through the dark haired boy.

"What's going on" I said my eyes wide. That boy knelt in front of me and… hugged me. I realized tears were streaming down my face. That's right they died didn't they wasn't I always alone. Why was I in so much pain? And why did I feel so safe with this boy whose name I didn't even know.

"Since it seems you don't pay attention to the teacher my name is Ikuto" he said still hugging me. I looked at Ran Miki and Suu they were standing around me smiling. Smiling why I was alive I cheated death they had to go and they should be mad at me.

"I think something is wrong with me" I muttered as I found myself leaning closer to Ikuto. He hugged me tighter.

**Ikuto's pov**

"I think something is wrong with me" she said I could barely hear her and something wrong with her. That was the understatement of the year. She was seriously messed up, seeing people who died. It looked like this would be easier than I thought, after all her mask was already starting to break.

"Don't worry amu I will help you ok" I said in a voice full of false concern. She wrapped her arms around me and nodded. _'To easy' _I thought. Soon her grip loosened and her breathing evened out. She was asleep. I lifted her up then laid her in her bed.

"This is going to be entertaining. There was no way she won't fall for me now" I muttered to myself. Once she had completely dropped her mask then I would break her completely. That's why I had to leave my last three schools. One of the girls had gone so far as to commit suicide. Oops, I chuckled to myself. As I turned to leave she reached out and grabbed my sleeve.

"Stay Ikuto" she muttered. My face felt hot and I covered it. _What the hell why is my face hot. _I freed my arm and opened the window. "Sayonara amu" I said before I jumped to the ground.

My feet hit the ground and took out my cell phone and called my brother Yoru. "Hey Yoru I'm not coming home tonight tell utau to do my homework I left it on my bed" I hung up before he could respond and started walking towards one of my favorite areas.

* * *

**message from miwa: well i hope you enjoyed this chapter i will probably update tomorrow if i can i got loaded with homework this week. i dont own shugo chara.**


	4. Chapter three: breaking the mask

**message from miwa: sorry it took me a few days to update. i got in a fight with this chapter. i had it mostly done but then decided i didnt like it so i started over... and it pretty much went like that for a while then i finally got this chapter. so i hope you enjoy. oh i dont own shugo chara.  
**

* * *

Nobodies home

3

**Normal pov**

Amu walked into school. Her waist length hair (which was black… I forgot to mention that) was once again pink, But her face as still bored looking. People stared at her suddenly having a reason to notice her. Ikuto stared at her as she walked past.

**Ikuto's pov**

"Amu you look different today" I smirked. Amu walked past as though I hadn't said anything. I frowned. This was taking longer than I thought. I followed after her. "It's rude to walk away when people are talking to you" I said wrapping my arm around her waist. Her face did not change at all. Now everyone was staring. Amu stared at her feet. "Come on amu say something you were talking a lot yesterday." I lifted her chin placing mine close to hers.

"Amu Chan is that you!?" some on suddenly called out. I looked over but amu continued looking at her feet.

**Amu's pov**

"Amu Chan is that you!?" A familiar voice called out. I continued to look at my feet hoping that he wouldn't see my face. Hoping he wouldn't notice the difference. Nagihiko ran over to me. He was grinning. I pulled my bangs over my eyes and continued looking down.

"Amu Chan it's been forever! Why did you leave seiyo?" Nagihiko asked giving me a quick hug. I looked away from him. Ikuto was still standing behind me. Nagihiko looked down at me seeming a bit worried.

"Amu-Chan is… is something wrong" Nagihiko asked. Memories flashed through my head.

:_ flash back:_

_I sat in the hard chair in the hospital waiting room. My arm was in a cast and a bandage was wrapped around my head to stop the bleeding. I had been waiting for news for almost an hour and it had finally come. I was the only one who survived. My friends ran up. "Amu wants the news" Daichi yelled. I sat there not moving not talking my face blank. "Amu-Chan is… is something wrong?" Nagihiko asked. I looked up my eyes spilling over with tears. "Dead all three of them… I'm the only one left" I muttered. Every one's eyes widened. "Oh god no" Daichi said his eyes wide. Him and ran had been going out. Kiseki fell into a chair, His head in his hands crying. He and Suu had been together. Rhythm ran towards the room that had Miki's name on it. Nagihiko and kukai held him back. Everyone was looking at me as I sat there tears streaming down my face._

_"Amu nyaa~!" Yoru ran up. He wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok Amu everything will be ok" he said trying to comfort me. Yoru had been my boyfriend at the time. _

_: end flashback:_

"Amu hey Amu-Chan" Nagihiko said placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and his eyes widened in shock. He was looking at my eyes. Which as usual were pale and lifeless? "Amu-Chan what happen to you?" he said still staring at me. Ikuto wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He was glaring at Nagihiko. I realized I was crying.

"Nii-san!!" Someone yelled running up the hall.

**Ikuto's pov**

"Nii-san!!!" Yoru yelled from behind me. _'Great perfect time for that idiot to come' _"Ikuto what's going on nyaa?" Yoru asked. I felt amu stiffen at the sound of my brother's voice, weird. Yoru's eyes fell on Amu and then he noticed my arm around her. His eyes seemed to narrow. Do they know each other?

"Amu I haven't seen you since well you know…" he said looking down. Amu seemed to look at him. I let my arm fall. And suddenly she was in Yoru's arms her face hidden in his shirt. Suddenly my chest hurt. "Amu I didn't know you went to this school… or that you knew my brother… wait" his eyes widened and he glared at me. "Ikuto you were gonna do that to Amu weren't you!" he said holding her protectively. I noticed that Amu's face had returned to normal. Amu stepped away from Yoru. And started to walk to her class ignoring all three of them.

"It's been a while Yoru how have you been?" that guy asked. _I wonder why amu had started crying when he had asked her what was wrong. Why didn't either of them go after her? She might still be crying. Although this might be a good chance to break down her mask even more. _I smirked and walked off to find her. The other two didn't seem to notice me leave.

A bit latter I finally found her on the roof of the school. She was leaning against the railing staring out at nothing her face expressionless. I walked over.

"So you know my brother do you?" I said leaning against the railing next to her. She said nothing just continued to look out at nothing. Her eyes seemed a bit red. So I had been right she was crying.

"He seems pretty protective of you. Did the two of you used to date?" I asked knowing I wouldn't get an answer. She continued to stare. "You were blamed weren't you? Someone blamed you for the deaths of your friends and family. And now you don't want to get close to people because you're afraid they will die just like your friends from before." She seemed to stiffen a bit when I said that. "Amu it feels right when I'm with you. Please let me get close to you. I promise I won't leave you," I said turning her towards me. She looked up at me her eyes a bit wider than usual. I knew my words had affected her.

**Amu's pov**

"Amu it feels right when I'm with you. Please let me get close to you. I promise I won't leave you" he said. His eyes telling me he was sincere. Would he really not die on me if I allowed him to get close? No I can't I can't let him become close to me that would be betraying ran and the others. I promised them I would never be happy.

"Amu-Chan you should listen to him. We won't be mad at you for being happy." Ran said. She was sitting on the bench. "Yeah Amu-Chan we just want you to live your life to the fullest desu~" Suu said smiling. Miki jumped up. "Amu you and he look really good together you should go out with him. You owe us you need to live for us. If you don't live then we won't be happy with you." She said pointing at me.

"Ikuto" I whispered. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe and like for once I could be happy. Maybe I could even call Rima. I'm sure she would be happy to hear from me. Maybe living wouldn't be such a bad thing. I could live my life for my friends and family. With Ikuto maybe I could be happy. I looked up at him and he seemed surprised. My eyes were wide and filled with happiness. Living wouldn't be bad. They wanted me to live. They were happy that I had survived. I looked over at my friends to find that they were gone.

"Don't worry Amu you can be happy ok" he whispered in my ear. My face started to feel hot and for once I decided not to hide what I was feeling. My face turned pink. He smiled and hugged me again. "Amu I think I should bring you home people might wonder what's going on if you show up at class looking like you do now" I looked down at myself wondering why he said that. He chuckled and wiped a tear off my face. I just nodded still not sure I wanted to talk.

Suddenly he picked me up bridal style and jumped off the roof. I clung to him sure that we were going to die. Suddenly I realized we weren't falling. I opened my eyes. He was walking towards a blue sports car. "How did you land?" I asked my voice quiet. He chuckled, and then sat me in the passenger's seat. I quickly buckled my seat belt. After what happen to my friends I would never trust cars. I noticed that Ikuto wasn't wearing his. I reached past him and buckled him in. He looked at me and blinked. Was his face a bit red, no I was just seeing things?

**Ikuto's pov**

As I turned the car on Amu suddenly put her arm around me. What is she doing is she hugging me. Then I realized that she was just putting my seat belt on me, Weird girl. I glanced down at her. Her eyes were wide a honey gold. She seemed so innocent. Suddenly my face felt hot. I looked away and started to drive. Its weird why does this girl keep affecting me in weird ways? She was just another target. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Ikuto pay attention to the road!" she said suddenly. I looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and she was griping the seat. "Don't worry Amu I won't crash" I reassured her. She nodded and looked down. _She looks so cute, wait what am I thinking?_ I took one hand off the wheel and placed it on hers. She stared at our hands for a minute then intertwined our fingers. I smirked and then kissed the back of her hand. She blushed and looked away. I squeezed her hand and she smiled.

"Ikuto why do you like me?" she asked in a quiet voice. I looked at her not knowing how to answer. "I don't know Amu I… I just do. You interest me and I feel happy when I'm with you" she glanced at me.

"So your only kind to me because I interest you?" she said her voice seemed to shake a bit. I bit my lip trying to figure out what to say to her. "No that's not it Amu. I like you because from the first time I saw you I wanted to know you more. I wanted to become closer to you. And now that I have that chance I'm really happy." I said hoping she would believe me. I glanced over at her. She was looking at me smiling her face a bit pink.

**Normal pov**

The midnight blue sports car pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. The few people that were there stared as Ikuto got out. He was wearing his school uniform with the jacket undone and black sunglasses on his face. He walked around the car and opened the passenger door helping Amu out. They walked to Amu's apartment.

"Hey Amu you shouldn't keep the door open" Ikuto said as amu just walked in. she looked back at him and shrugged. "I thought I did" she muttered. Ikuto shrugged and threw his bag on the table. "Whatever" he said sitting on the couch. Amu looked at him and giggled. Ikuto smiled. "I like your laugh amu. You should laugh more often." He said looking up at her. Amu blushed and ran into her room. Ikuto figured she was going to change so he took his shoes off and turned the TV on.

Some on knocked on the door. "Amu someone's here" he called looking over his shoulder. He could hear the shower running. He sighed and walked to the door. He opened it and looked at the lady who stood there. She had black hair and eyes and seemed rather uptight. "Is this not the Hinamori house" she asked. "Yeah it is but amu is in the shower do you need something?" he asked. She pushed him aside and walked into the house. Ikuto blinked and shrugged. Then realized the lady was staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked leaning against the counter. Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"She asked. "I'm Ikuto I'm a friend of Amu's" he said. In the background he could hear the shower turn off. He hoped she would come out soon. This lady was kind of creeping him out. "Why aren't the two of you at school?" she asked shooting death glares at him. "Amu wasn't feeling good and I had already requested the day off from school." He explained. She looked at the TV. Ikuto had left it on a channel showing an orchestra. She raised her eyebrow. "I like classical music" he said simply. Amu walked out wearing a t-shirt and a skirt. Her hair was tied back.

"Sorry Ikuto I… aunty what are you doing here?" amu asked he voice instantly becoming quieter. He aunt glared at her. "What do you think you're doing you stupid girl. Do you plan to get someone else killed? You know that's what happens to people who get close to you. You should have remained shut up inside yourself." She yelled glaring at Amu. Amu looked down her eyes wide and watery. Her aunt walked over and slapped her. Ikuto rushed over and pulled amu protectively against his chest. "Don't touch amu!" he yelled at her aunt. Amu looked up at him surprised.

"I will do what I want to her. She's a murder she murdered her friends and her parents she deserves much worse than the way I treat her!" Ikuto glared at her, His eyes murderous. He hugged amu tighter. "Get out of her and don't ever come near my Amu again." He growled. Amu's aunt stumbled back away from him and ran out the door. Amu turned around and hugged Ikuto.

"Thank you Ikuto-kun" she muttered hiding her face in his shirt. Ikuto felt his shirt getting wet. His eyes were wide. Why the hell did he feel so protective of her? Why did he not want anyone to hurt her? Wasn't his objective to hurt her? Why did this girl mess him up so much? Ikuto just sighed and laid his head on Amu's shoulder.

* * *

**message from miwa: thanks for reading. oh if you go on my profile i have a few story ideas posted but i dont know which one to work on next so pm me which one you guys think i should work on next. well thanks. R&R**


	5. chapter four: left with only dreams

**message from miwa:** hiya every one this chapter was a lot easier to write. sorry its so short. i hope you enjoy. oh yeah on my profile is the ideas for a few new stories. i cant decided on which one to work on next so if you could look at them and tell me which one i'd really appreciate that. so far most people want me to work on love game. well obviously i don't own shugo chara because if i did amu and ikuto would be together already and tadase would have found a nice cliff to jump off of.

* * *

Nobodies home 4

**Normal pov**

Amu sat on the couch next to Ikuto. On the TV was some drama. Amu was hugging her knees her bangs falling in front of her eyes. Ikuto reached out and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Amu leaned against him her face a bit red.

"Amu maybe you should go to sleep." Ikuto said looking down at her. She was trying to keep her eyes open. She looked up at him seeming a bit worried. Ikuto smirked. "Don't worry Amu I won't leave while your asleep ok." He whispered in her ear. Her face turned red and she looked away. Ikuto brushed her hair out of her face. "I guess I am a bit tired" she admitted. Ikuto stood up and picked her up bridal style. She snuggled closer.

"Ikuto I still don't get why you're so kind to me" she muttered as he placed her in her own bed. Ikuto smiled at her. "Because you're my Amu" he kissed her forehead then sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled and fell asleep.

"I need to end this soon. I'm acting too weird" he muttered to himself. Amu turned in her sleep and he froze hoping she wasn't awake. He placed his hand on hers and smiled when she whispered his name.

He sighed and stood up. "Sorry amu it's just who I am" he said quietly. He walked to the door then looked back at her. She seemed to be having a bad dream. Ikuto sighed, and walked over to her.

"Amu? Hey come on wake up" he said quietly placing his hand on her cheek. She didn't react. Ikuto's gaze softened and he kissed her on the lips. Her face seemed to become softer. And she rolled over. "Sweet dreams Amu" he then left.

**Amu's pov**

: Dream:

_I was sitting on the roof of the school. Ikuto walked up behind me. I turned around. On his face was a cold uncaring expression. My eyes widened. "Is something wrong Ikuto?" I asked worried. He smirked. "Why are you talking to me?" he said his voice filled with disgust. I blinked then ran forward I tried to hug him but found myself going through him. I turned to look at him. _

"_Ikuto what's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?" I cried out tears streaming down my face. He grinned. "Why do you think? You killed me Amu. I died because I got close to you. Why did you kill me Amu?! Why I never wanted anything but to be with you. I was never anything but nice to you. Your cursed amu. You killed your friends and family and now you've killed me!" he yelled grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. Tears poured down my face. _

"_I didn't mean to Ikuto I didn't I love you I don't want you to leave me!" I yelled back. I tried to place my hand on his cheek but again my hand went through him. "I'm sorry Amu this is just who I am" he said leaning towards me. His lips touched mine. _

_I sat up quickly. I was in my room; Ikuto laid next to me his arm around my waist. I smiled everything was alright Ikuto was still with me. He opened one eye and looked up at me. "Amu why are you awake?" he asked .I lay back down and snuggled against his chest. "I just had a bad dream is all" I said as he kissed my forehead. "About what?" he said his lips next to my ear. I shivered. "You had died and you blamed me." I whispered running my hand through his hair. He chuckled and kissed me. "Silly Amu I would never leave you." I smiled and closed my eyes._

_: End dream:_

I rolled over and went to hug Ikuto, Only to find that he wasn't there. I sat up and looked around franticly. "Ikuto?!" I called out. He didn't leave did he? I ran out of the room and searched the apartment looking for him. The only clue I found that he had been there was a grey jacket lying on the table I picked it and hugged it. He must have had some reason for leaving right. Maybe he had something to take care of and he would come back. I sat on the couch and waited for him. There wasn't any school today so I didn't have to go. Or maybe there was doesn't matter anyway I wouldn't go. Not until Ikuto came back.

* * *

message from miwa: well i hope you liked it. sorry it was so short. again i dont own shugo chara. shifty eyes.


	6. chapter five: the truth revealed

message from miwa: heya folks its late im tired i dont own shugo chara enjoy  


* * *

_3 days later_

**Chapter 5**

**Truth revealed**

**Ikuto's pov**

I walked into my house a few days after leaving Amu. I knew I would get yelled at by Utau and Yoru. Especially if Yoru had found out that I had left Amu. He seemed rather protective of the small pink haired girl. My chest felt heavy whenever I thought of her. I closed the door silently. Knowing I would be dead if anyone woke up. I glanced at the large clock that sat in the corner of the large room. A light was still coming from Yoru's room. I sighed and walked up the stairs, Stepping over the loose step so I made as little noise as possible. I realized that Yoru was talking on a phone. I stopped to listen.

"Neh Miki why won't you come back ~nyaa" He whispered not wanting anyone to hear. Too bad I'm listening, I smirked. Wait miki wasn't she one of Amu's friends one of the ones who died. I stepped closer to the door.

"Miki none of us want to keep it from Amu any more. Nagihiko almost went to her house to tell her. Miki why did you leave Amu-Chan" he asked his voice a bit louder. My eyes narrowed and anger spread through my body. At least one of Amu's friends was alive and she was the only one who didn't know. "And miki I'm afraid to… rhythm!" he was listening to the person on the other line. "Rhythm Amu hasn't been seen in three days I'm worried, Ikuto's been missing too." He slammed the phone down and crossed his arms. I opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"If you're so protective of Amu why don't you tell her" I said trying to keep my voice in control. He looked at me then jumped up. "Ikuto! Nyaa~" he stared at me in shock. I smirked.

"Why aren't you with Amu?" I asked eye brow raised. He glared at me. "I would be if she hadn't gone missing" outside it began to rain. My eyes widened. "What do you mean missing?" I said grabbing his shirt. He blinked.

"Why do you care nyaa?" I released his shirt, and stepped away. _What am I thinking why do I care about that girl. She's just another target someone to toy with. But why the hell am I so pissed that people are hiding things from her. _I thought as I ran out of the house. I decided to search for her. There were a lot of things that could happen to a girl who didn't care at two in the morning. She could be hurt or have been attacked. What if some pervert found her and… I shook the thought from my head, and continued to run. I had to find her soon or I might lose it. "AMU!" I yelled I got no response. Cursing I continued to search calling out her name.

At some point I tripped on a stone and fell to the ground. By then I was soaked to the bone, and extremely tired. All I could see were Amu's honey colored eyes pleading for my help. I got to my feet unsteadily and continued my search. Knowing that some where Amu needed me.

**Amu's pov**

_I don't know where I am. I know I'm outside somewhere. Soaking wet, I'm also hurt not only physically but mentally. My heart feels like it's been ripped out. I can't seem to remember why. I don't remember much I just can't move. When I try to pain sears through my body causing my eyes to spill over with tears. I tried to remember why I wasn't at home and why I was in such pain. But thinking hurt so much. Maybe it would be ok to sleep for a bit. My head throbbed. Sleep will be nice. No I can't sleep my head hurts I hit it on something. Something bad might happen if I go to sleep. But maybe just maybe if I could just rest my eyes it would be ok. _My eyes started to drift shut.

_: Flash back:_

_I walked out of the apartment. It was raining outside but I didn't think to take my jacket, or my shoes for that matter. I thought maybe if I walked around a bit I could find Ikuto, maybe he would tell me why he left. I wandered for hours searching but not finding. It rained the entire time. It was dark. I walked into a park and lay on a bench. _

_Next thing I knew it was morning. I sat up and looked around. People were staring at me. I didn't care. I just walked. What was I looking for? Some one important, my head hurt a bit and I shook my head. Ikuto, that's who I was looking for. I need to find him. I need him, his warmth, his voice; I needed to hear him tell me everything was ok. I stumbled off my feet hurt from walking on the rough ground. Once again I walked for hours. It was dark out and I thought I saw a bit of blue hair I sped up crossing the street without looking. There was a bright light, then a loud noise. I was on the ground I could smell blood. I crawled to the nearby alley way. I sat against the wall and stared at the sky._

_: Flashback:_

_What's the point of looking for him, _I thought to myself. He left me. He doesn't want me around he thinks I'm cursed just like everyone else. My head was still throbbing it was lighter out now. Did I fall asleep? What time is it? I was soaked to the bone and shaking uncontrollably. _So sleepy still and it hurts so much._ Someone was running towards me. Everything was getting fuzzy. I could barely make out blue hair. "I…Ikuto" I managed to say before I blacked out.

**Ikuto's pov**

It's about five in the morning and I still haven't found her. I cursed under my breath and kept searching. My clothes were soaked and I had a few scratches from falling. But I won't stop till I find my Amu. Great there I go again calling her my amu. I froze; across the street was an alley. I could smell blood and see pink. I ran over, jumping over a car. I was right.

"I…Ikuto" she muttered. Her eyes started to droop. I could see that she had a gash on her head. I knelt next to her. "No amu! No you need to stay awake amu!" I said pulling her against my chest. She shuddered. She was so cold and seemed thinner. I need to get her somewhere warm. I took out my phone and called Yoru.

were opened but no life was visible in them. Her body was cold and she didn't move at all. I placed my hand on her neck and felt the faint pulse. I took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Knowing it wouldn't do much good. I lifted her up gently noticing that she flinched. I carried her towards the park ignoring the stares I was getting.

When I reached the park I found Yoru leaning against my car waiting for me. He stared in shock when he saw that I had amu. He was even more surprised when he saw that both of us were in bad condition. His eyes narrowed.

"Ikuto what did you do to amu" he growled. I glared at him.

"Saved her. You drive turn the heat all the way up." I ordered as I got into the passenger's side, holding amu close to my chest. I remembered that she didn't like cars. Yoru got in and turned the car on. I hit the button for the heat. Amu's eyes were drooping again. "No amu you can't sleep just hold on ok" I shook her a bit and pressed my sweater to her head. She winced and seemed to wake up a bit.

"That's it Amu just stay awake a bit longer. You can sleep soon but not now ok." I said gently. She muttered and began shaking. I reached in the back and pulled out a bag. Yoru glanced at me.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" he asked. From the bag I pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts. I gently removed her shirt and put the dry one on her. Yoru blushed a bit and looked away as I started to change her pants. I put the bag and her wet close back behind my seat.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Yoru asked. I glanced at him. "Yeah we should. I think a few of her ribs are broken." I muttered deep in thought. Yoru nodded and turn. I glared at him. "You forgot to signal idiot" I said. He blinked and glanced at me. "Ikuto your acting strange nyaa~" he said. Suddenly there was a flashing light and the sound of a siren. Yoru sweat dropped then pulled over. I pulled out the registration and placed my jacket over Amu's frail body. Yoru rolled down the window.

"Sorry officer nyaa. It's just our…" I cut him off. "Our sister got hit by a car" I said indicating Amu's unconscious form. The cop looked worried. "Do you need an escort?" he asked. I nodded and shifted Amu closer. She mumbled something. "Don't worry Amu soon you can sleep" I whispered kissing her forehead. She was burning up.

Yoru began driving faster. Following the cop. Amu's breathing became deeper as though she was struggling to breath. I looked down at her worried. The car jerked to a stop outside the emergency room and I jumped out being careful not to move Amu too much. When we got inside she was whisked away by some nurses. I followed. They tried to stop me but I lied and told them I was her brother. They nodded and let me through. I held onto her hand the entire way. "just hang in there amu your going to be ok"


	7. chapter six: memories gone missing

message from miwa: hey i hope you enjoy. its my longest chapter yet. five pages long 2.825 words. _ um i dont own shugo chara

* * *

Chapter 6

_Two months after amu was brought to the hospital_

**Ikuto's pov**

I sat next to Amu's bed holding her hand in mine. She still hadn't woken up. I laid my head on the bed and looked up at her. If it wasn't for the beeping of the heart rate monitor I word have wondered if she was alive. She was so pale and she had lost so much weight. It's my fault this happen to her I just know it. I kissed her hand. Then I realized her eyes were starting to open. I stood up knocking my chair back. A nurse ran in followed by Yoru and some girl with blue hair and a guy with purple hair that looked a lot like that Nagihiko guy. I put my hand on Yoru's shoulder.

"Yoru I wasn't here at all got it. You're the one who found her." I said before walking out of the room. It seemed no one noticed the folded envelope in Amu's hand. As I walked down the hall I heard what amu said as she woke up.

"Ikuto don't leave me!" she said rather loudly. I placed my hand on my chest and took a deep breath, then continued to walk forward. Leaving Amu behind. I knew that if I wasn't there then she had a chance of healing. Yoru would help her heal. All she would have to remember me would be the contents of that small envelope. I sighed again as I saw my car parked where I had left it. I ignored the stares that I was getting from the girls in the area. The only person I could think of was Amu.

**Amu's pov**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Ikuto walking out of the room. He said something to Yoru. Why is he leaving me, I wa…, I need him. "Ikuto don't leave me!" I said as loud as I could. Yoru placed his hand on mine.

"Amu your ok nyaa" he said happily. I looked up at him confused. _Ok had something happen to me. Why was I in a hospital? Why is rhythm here? And is that… miki?! _I sat up to quickly and became dizzy. Yoru laid be back down.

"Be careful amu-Chan you don't want to do things to quickly you've been out of it for a month" miki said stepping forward. I blinked a few times then remembered that I always see my friends. I just rolled over and pulled my blanket over my head. Ikuto must have had something to take care of he'll be back soon. "Amu is something wrong nyaa?" Yoru pushed my hair out of my face and I realized that I no longer had feelings for him.

"Yo amu what's that in your hand?" rhythm asked. I looked and saw a small envelope. It felt like there was something inside. "I don't know it was just there…" I said looking at it. When I opened it up I found a black necklace with a silver cross hanging off it. I recognized it right away. It was the one that Ikuto usually wore. Suddenly my eyes became blurry. And I felt myself shutting down. Miki grabbed my hand. Wait why can she touch me she isn't real.

"Amu Chan Amu Chan what's wrong!" she cried. I tied the necklace around my neck and aloud myself to shut down. _Ikuto don't leave me all alone. Come back. I don't want to go back to the way I was before. Ikuto come back. _ I wanted to call out for him. But my voice wouldn't work. My mouth wouldn't move. I could tell I was back to the way I was before. I knew that even the auto pilot I had been running on before was gone. The only way I can escape is by being with Ikuto. The necklace seemed to burn.

_Why, why did he have to leave me? Why did he have to do this to me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Let me go on with my life. That would have been better. But now I don't think I will ever be free. _ Miki and Yoru were calling my name but I wanted nothing to do with them. Everything would just be fine if I could just forget. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

_Two weeks later_

I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital room, alone. A name plate said Hinamori Amu. _Amu is that my name? What happen to me? _I walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside were a short black skirt and a black tank top and a grey jacket. It seemed like a boy's jacket. I took off the uncomfortable hospital closed and put on the clothes from the closet. I looked out the window and saw that everything was covered in a thick white powder. I pulled on a pair of stockings and some boots. I reached for the jacket. When I touched it I saw a flash of blue hair and a silver cross necklace. My hand went to my neck were the necklace hung. Then a nurse walked in.

"Oh Hinamori-san your awake. How are you feeling?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled. "I'm feeling great. Do you think I will be able to go home today?" I asked putting my hands in the jacket pocket. There seemed to be something there. I pulled it out. It was an I.D., I put it back. "Hmm I think you should be able to go home. Do you want to call someone to pick you up?" she asked sweetly. I shook my head. "No um do you know who brought me here?"

"Yeah, your older brother, He's quite a cutie. Stayed with you most of the time but after the first time you woke up he stopped coming. "I see. He's Ikuto, right?" I asked remembering the name on the I.D. she nodded. "Yup that's what he said. Do you want us to call him?" I thought for a moment.

"No I think I want to surprise him. I'll just go to his house." She smiled and nodded. "Ok I'm sure he'll be really happy to see you." She said. I smiled and walked out of the hospital room after gathering the few belongings I had. _I wonder who he really is, definitely not my brother. Maybe a close friend or a boyfriend. He probably lied so he could go in with me. But I can't seem to figure out how he is connected to me. I feel angry at him yet I also feel like I want to be with him. I wonder what will happen when I see him. _I don't know how but I was able to find my way around easily. Soon I found myself outside an apartment building. I walked into the building and up to the desk.

"Excuse me could you tell me which apartment belongs to Tsukiyomi-kun?" I asked her. She smiled. "Are you one of his _friends_?" she asked. Something told me there was a hidden meaning behind the word friend. "I'm not really sure… seems I've been out of it for a while… and the nurse told me I was related to him or something." I said shrugging. She sighed. "I see room 609" she said. I nodded and walked to the elevator.

**Ikuto's pov**

The smell of coffee filled my small apartment. Making me grumble and sit up. It was eleven thirty in the morning. I sighed. "Still too early" I mumbled as I pulled of the old t-shirt and shorts I wore to bed. I pulled a tight dark blue shirt off the desk and pulled on a pair of tight jeans. I picked up the picture that was sitting on my desk and sighed. There was no way anyone would find out about that picture. I set it back down and walked into the small kitchen. I picked up the coffee cup and took a sip, then added two things of sugar. The phone started ringing.

"What do you want" I growled into the phone. "Well good morning to you to Tsukiyomi-san" said the flirtatious lady that worked in the lobby. "What do you want?" I asked again. "there's a girl on her way up says she thinks she's related to you." She said smiling. I blinked, thinks she's related that's weird I couldn't be utau she doesn't know where I live. I made sure of that. "What does she look like?" the lady thought for a moment before answering. "She had bubble gum pink hair and honey gold eyes" she said. My eyes widened. _The only person I know by that description is Amu. But why would she say she's related to me._ I thought to myself. "Thanks" I pressed the end button and dropped the phone.

I walked over to the door to open it. Maybe I could make it to the stairs before she got off the elevator. When I opened the door I found myself bumping into Amu. She stared up at me as though trying to figure something out. I leaned against the door.

"How did you find me Amu?" I asked. She must have been freezing wearing that short skirt. I noticed that she wore my necklace and the jacket I had left at her house. "Easy when you leave your I.D. laying around. She held out my I.D. I smirked. "Wondered where that went. So I suppose you want to come in then." She nodded and walked in her shoulder brushing against my arm. I walked over and bent down so my face was even with hers. She didn't blush like usual. "So what do you want _Amu_" I asked. Suddenly something slammed into the side of my face. Causing my head to jerk to the side. I looked back at her, my hand on my cheek. She was staring at her hand as though she didn't plan to do that.

"What the hell Amu why did you just slap me?" I said a bit too loud. She flinched. "How do I know you?" she asked looking down. I stared down at her eyes wide. "Amu you don't remember me?" I asked shocked. She nodded. "I don't remember anything. But when I touched your jacket I saw an image of you then I saw the I.D. and I came to find you. But I'm mad at you and at the same time I want to see you more than anything" she said her eyes filling with tears. I smiled; no matter how strong she acts she's really fragile.

"Amu I hurt you on purpose. It's my fault you ended up in the hospital. You should hate me." I said coldly. She stared at me trying to remember anything. Suddenly she fell to her knee's holding her head. "Amu! What's wrong?!" I kneeled down in front of her placing my hands on her shoulders. Tears ran down her face. "It hurts my head really hurts" I pulled her against my chest holding her protectively. She clung to my shirt crying. "Its ok amu it will go away in a bit. Here take this." I said slipping some aspirin into her mouth. She swallowed it. I stroked her hair. "Don't cry Amu ok" I whispered. She nodded and pressed her face into my shirt. I stood up and carried her to my bed room. She clutched my shirt. Her eyes shut tight. "So you don't remember anything Amu?" I asked her keeping my voice low so it didn't bother her too much. She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. My face suddenly felt hot. _Could I be… blushing? _ I laid her down on my bed. "You must be cold in such revealing clothes" I whispered into her ear. Glad when her face turned its usual shade of pink. Even if she doesn't remember me I will make her. "Maybe you should but something warmer on" I said brushing her hair out of her face. "I guess… but it hurts when I move" she said looking down. I noticed she was shaking. "Then I guess I will have to help you change" I said smirking. Her face turned three shades redder. "N…no I...I can do it" she stuttered. I decided to tease her. "But Amu it's not the first time I've seen you without your clothes. She stared at me in shock. "Do you mean w…we, Did that" she said her mouth hanging wide open. I chuckled, "don't worry Amu it's just when I found you before I brought you to the hospital you had on thin clothes and they were completely soaked. And you were shivering so much. I changed you into some of my extra clothes." She was looking up at me lost in thought.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt and pair of old shorts. I noticed that she was half asleep. "Just stay awake a few more minutes Amu just till you get changed ok." She looked at me strangely.

**Amu's pov**

**:** Flashback:

_My eyes were drooping again. "No amu you can't sleep just hold on ok" Ikuto shook me a bit and pressed a sweater to my head. I winced and seemed to wake up a bit._

"_That's it Amu just stay awake a bit longer. You can sleep soon but not now ok." he said gently._

: Flashback:

"That's right you kept me awake after you found me. My head was bleeding." I whispered looking up at him. He nodded then pulled my shirt over my head. He quickly put his shirt on me than slipped the shorts on me under the skirt. He removed my skirt. "Yeah that's right. I was worried that you might have a concussion." He said. I just nodded felling tired. "You sleep. I'll call Yoru." He said not really paying attention to me. I tilted my head.

"Who's Yoru?" I asked up at him. He seemed confused for a moment then seemed to remember that I had no memory. "Yoru is my little brother. You went out with him for a while. He should know you checked out of the hospital." He stood up, a sad expression on his face. I reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. He froze and looked back at me. "What is it Amu?" he asked in a kind voice. "Ikuto what is our relationship?" I asked. His face became expressionless as he searched for an answer. "We're good friends" he said hesitantly. I frowned. "What _were_ we?" I said waiting for an answer. He stared down at me shocked at my answer. "We… I don't know we were a bit closer than friends but it was never much. It ended quickly." He said looking down at me almost longingly. "You did… you don't want it to end." I said my eyes wide. He frowned and walked out of the room. I ran after him and hugged him around the waist. He stiffened.

"Amu you…." He began. I shook my head hugging him tighter. He sighed and placed his hand on mine. "I don't know why Ikuto but I don't want to let go of you. I'm afraid you might leave me. I don't know why I'm feeling like this." He turned around and hugged me. His lips moved along my jaw line, causing me to blush. He seemed to be taking in my scent. He nibbled at my ear. "I…Ikuto w…what are you doing." I stuttered. Suddenly he pressed his lips to mine kissing me hungrily. On instinct I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, kissing him back. His tongue ran over my lips and I granted him access. After a minute he pulled away a bit. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"Ikuto no one has to know that I'm out of the hospital yet. Right?" I whispered. He put his forehead against mine. "I guess your right" he said smiling at me. I pressed my lips against his again. He place one of his hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer. "Ikuto I want you to be my first" I said gasping for air. He stared at me shocked for a minute, and then smirked. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me back to his room.

* * *

message from miwa: well how was it... please r&r


	8. Chapter seven: sorrow and good bye

**message from miwa: well here's the next chapter. the ending even made me a bit sad. i hope you enjoy it. i hope to get another chapter up today if i can. i'll also be starting on a new fan fic today. love game. um i dont own shugo chara. if i did amu would have been with ikuto ages ago. not tadagay.... i mean tadase... *sweat drop*  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Normal pov**

Amu lay in the bed. Her pink hair was completely messed up. Ikuto watched her sleep, His arm around her protectively. "Now there's no way she will want to leave me. Maybe I shouldn't have listened to her." He muttered to himself. At the sound of his voice Amu stirred a bit, moving closer to him for warmth. Ikuto smirked and kissed her forehead. "Amu love it's time to get up" he whispered in her ear. He started to run his finger over her back causing her to get goose bumps. Her face turned red.

"Good morning Amu" he said smirking. Amu opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was his chest. Her face turned pinker than her hair as she stared at his perfect chest. "I…Ikuto! G…good m...mor... morning" she stuttered. Ikuto chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep well _Amu-koi!"_ he said seductively. Amu blushed and hid her face in the pillow. Ikuto chuckled again and moved closer to her. He licked her neck suddenly causing her to squeak in surprise.

"D…don't do that ik…Ikuto" she stuttered. Ikuto pressed his lips against her neck, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. "But Amu you didn't object last night" he purred. Amu sighed and then rolled over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, his head resting on her bare chest. "Do you remember anything Amu?" he asked quietly. She shook her head no. "I tried but my head started to throb and… I think something is keeping me from remembering you, Ikuto. Will you tell me everything that happened?" she whispered. She ran her fingers through his soft blue hair.

"Yeah I'll tell you everything I know about you" he said. Amu smiled down at him. Her cheeks a bit pink. "So start from when you first met me" she said staring at the ceiling. "When I first met you, you had black hair and your eyes were dull and lifeless. You didn't talk and it's like you didn't even know what was going on. I transferred into the school. I had to leave my last one because a girl committed suicide saying it was my fault. People started to call me a murderer and it was annoying. I had actually hurt her on purpose. Back then I thought it was funny to make girls become happy again and then ruin it. When I saw you that's what my plan had been. That's why I got close to you. I was able to start healing you and you started talking. Apparently you had been seeing your dead friends and family members and were convinced they were still alive. You freaked out when I told you they were dead. You came to school one day with your hair returned to pink and a new student came that day as well. Fujisaki Nagihiko. He recognized you apparently you had gone to elementary school together. You started to cry and my brother showed up. You knew him too. You never met me because at the time I was in middle school. But you and he started going out. Then your family and closest friends died and you left that school and no one knew where you went." Ikuto looked up at amu and saw that tears were running down her face. He sat up.

"Maybe I should stop there for now" he said quietly. Amu looked at him her eyes wide. "i..my head it hurts Ikuto it hurts a lot." She sobbed. She pressed her fingers against her temples. Ikuto stroked her hair. "Close your eyes Amu it will help a bit" he reached out to touch her cheek but she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she said staring at him as though he had tried to hurt her. "It's your fault that I got hurt. You did it on purpose you ruined my life and…and" she started to cry harder and pulled the blanket over her head. Ikuto looked down at her sadly.

"Amu I know it's my fault. I know I hurt you. I tried to make it better by leaving. But I thought Yoru would be with you when you woke up. I didn't think I would ever see you again. I wanted you to move one with your life and be happy. But then you came to me. You didn't believe me when I said I only knew you because of my brother. I was happy that you wanted to remember me. But I knew that if you remembered you would hate Me." he admitted as he stood up and got dressed. He laid some clothes on the bed next to Amu. "I will call Yoru to come get you. I'll just tell him you just showed up. You should put those on and fix your hair. If it's for you he will come right away" Ikuto said before walking out of the room.

Amu pulled the blanket off her head and stared at his back as he left the room. She felt sad but angry at the same time. She just sighed and pulled on the clothes, and then ran a brush through her hair. She heard a knock on the door and Ikuto opened it.

"That was fast Yoru" he said leaning against the door frame. Amu watched from the bed room door. Yoru pushed past Ikuto and walked over to Amu.

"Amu is you ok nyaa!? You should have had the nurse call me I could have come get you yesterday." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. Amu stared up at him. She tried to remember him but she couldn't. The only person she could remember was Ikuto. She glanced at him her eyes showing that she didn't recognize Yoru. "Hey Yoru remember that dilemma I mentioned to you on the phone?" he asked walking over to the two of them. "Yeah I remember nyaa. But you didn't exactly tell me what it was." He said placing his hand on Amu's shoulder. Ikuto's hands curled into fists and he shoved them in his pockets. "She doesn't remember anything… I got her to remember me. That's why I had to call you. She doesn't want to be near me… she hates Me." he said. Amu barely picked up the sadness in his voice. She wanted to hug him and tell him she wasn't that upset. But her anger kept her from going near him. Yoru wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on Amu I'll take you home" he started to lead her towards the door.

Ikuto reached it first and leaned against it. "Yoru I expect her to know the truth by the end of the week or I'm taking her" he said his eyes narrow. Amu stared at him wondering what he meant by the truth. "I can't tell it to her if she doesn't remember nyaa." Yoru objected. Ikuto grabbed the front of his shirt lifting the back of his feet off the ground a bit. "Then make her remember everything. Bring her by her old house or something?" he growled. Yoru glared back, His hand still on Amu's shoulder. "Leave him alone Ikuto!" amu said loudly trying to pry Yoru away from Ikuto. Ikuto stared down at her. And saw that her eyes were watering. "Yoru let me speak to amu alone for a minute." He said releasing Yoru's shirt. He then opened the door and pushed Yoru out.

"You're crying Amu are you going to miss me that much." He smirked. Amu looked up at him confusion clear in her eyes. She looked back down. "Are you sure it's Yoru that I love?" she asked in a quiet voice. Ikuto stared at her. "I'm sure you remember last night. Or maybe that really didn't mean anything to you." He growled his eyes showed his anger. "I think it meant something but I don't know if I love you or not. I mean your hurt me on purpose. What kind of person does that to someone they love. I think that at some point I may have loved you. But I also think that you're the reason I don't remember anything. You're the reason I don't want to remember, because if I do remember I don't think I will be able to live. The pain may be too much for me. And I don't think anything would cheer me up." she said her eyes spilling over with tears. Ikuto's gaze softened as he watched her cry.

"Amu go with Yoru. Forget about me. As long as you don't remember me your pain won't come back. I'm fine with not being a part of your life. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Live your life as best as you can. I promise you will never see me again. I'm going to do all that for you, because I love you more than anything in this world. So this is good bye Amu" when he finished he stepped towards her and pressed his lips against hers gently. It wasn't like the kiss they had shared the night before. There was none of the lust or hunger, only sorrow and good bye. Tears ran down Amu's face as Ikuto pulled away. He wrapped his arms around her one last time and kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent her warmth, everything about her.

Amu stood there not moving, letting him memorize everything. She could feel his heart beat quickly. She could hear him whisper her name and say one last good bye. "Sayonara Amu, Aishiteru" he let her go and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Amu didn't move for a minute letting herself calm down. She wiped the tears off her face then walked out to where Yoru was waiting.

"Are you ok Amu?" he asked. Amu shook her hand and walked away. Yoru followed her. A worried expression on his face.

* * *

**end message: well how was it. review if it made you sad. =P well time to get to work on love game.... i dont own shugo chara. R&R**


	9. Chapter eight: car accident and reunions

muahaha new chapter... omg omg i just realised something int the chapter where ikuto leaves the sweater amu is wearing has kitty ears. =D i know im slow... um well this is the next chapter... i know obvious right. well i hope you enjoy... it took me all day to write it so you better enjoy. um i dont own shugo chara blah blah blah  


* * *

_Three months have past_

Chapter 8

**Amu's pov**

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. My room had a lot more personality now. The walls were dark purple and the carpet a purplish red color. My sheets were black with purple pillows. In the room on my left I could hear Miki Suu and Ran talking. They still refused to tell me why they had left. And it seemed like they didn't want to be around me. Like there was something wrong with me. Of course these days' people gave me strange looks whenever I went out. Unless I wore loose clothes. I had started wearing a white sweater that had blue cat ears on the hood.

There was a knock on the door. And I got up to answer it. Yoru was standing there. He wore black shorts and a black muscle shirt like usual. He smiled when he saw me. "Morning Amu. Are you ready to go to the doctor?" he asked. I nodded and walked past him. He sighed and followed. I felt bad treating him like this. But he doesn't seem to understand that I don't like him the way I used to. To me he seems more like a brother. I got into his car and buckled up.

It's been three months since anyone has seen Ikuto. Yoru thinks his sister might know where Ikuto is but she refuses to tell. _Ikuto where are you,_ was the only thought that ran through my head these days. _I know you left to make me happy. But I'm not mad anymore. I want you to be with me. I was stupid to be mad at you. You were only ever nice to me. You admitted what you did. You asked for forgiveness and I denied you. But now I need you Ikuto. I can't do this on my own._ I sighed and looked at Yoru who was focusing on the road.

"Do you think she would at least give him a letter?" I asked suddenly. Yoru looked at me. He thought for a moment and then he answered. "It's a possibility… but I would have to say it's from me. If I told her it was from you she would probably burn it." He admitted. I smiled.

"Hey I think you just missed the turn" I pointed out. He blinked.

"Your right… sees I told you to not distract me while I'm driving… I'm horrible at it." He pouted. I laughed, and patted his shoulder. He pulled into a parking space and turned the car off. I looked at him.

"You can go now Yoru. I think I will walk home today. I feel lazy just sitting around all the time." I said as I got out of the car. He looked at me concerned. "I'll be fine" I said smiling "oh yeah can you stop by the house later to pick up a letter for Ikuto?" he frowned the nodded turning the car back on. Probably just to give him an excuse not to look at me. I closed the door and walked into the doctor's office. The lady behind the counter smiled.

"Hello Ms Hinamori. Here for your check up?" she asked. I nodded and took the sign in papers that she had offered me. "Your boyfriend not here with you this week?" she asked still smiling. I started filling out the papers. "Yoru? He's not my boyfriend. He's just a close friend. His brother is the father." I explained. The lady frowned. "Now why haven't I met him yet?" she asked as she took back the papers. I reached in my purse for my insurance card. "He and I had a fight and I haven't seen him since but Yoru is going to give him a letter so he might come with me next time." I said a bit sad. She gave me a worried look. "Oh you poor thing" she said. I just shrugged and sat down to wait for my name to be called.

**Ikuto's pov **

_Two days later_

I was sitting on the couch at my new apartment. Utau was talking about something stupid. I wasn't really interested in what she was saying. I was more interested in the letter in her hand that had my name on it. I frowned at her and she shut up.

"What's that letter utau" I said impatiently. She blinked as though just remembering it was there. "Oh yeah Yoru figured out that I know where you are and said that it's fine if I don't tell him as long as I give you this letter from him…. I would have opened it but I figured its important." She held out the letter and I snatched it from her hand remembering that I had told Yoru to contact me if something important happened to Amu. I ripped it open, and then froze when I realized that it wasn't Yoru's handwriting.

_Ikuto_

_I know you told me to forget about you but I can't. Something has happened and right now I need you a lot. I miss you. Please Ikuto don't stay away from me anymore. You said you would stay away because it would make me happy. But now I will only be happy if I'm with you. I know that I had refused to forgive you but… well just come back Ikuto._

_Love Amu_

I stared at the letter for a minute, and then stood up grabbing my jacket. Utau stared at me. "Huh Ikuto what are you doing. She ran after me as I walked out the door.

"Ikuto tell me what's going on!" she said getting into the car. I glared at her till she shut up. "I'm leaving you at your house then taking care of something." I said. She pouted and crossed her arms. I still had the letter in my hand. I glanced down at it and smiled when I saw that she had put love Amu.

"Ikuto!" utau suddenly screamed. I looked up to see a kid in the road. I hit the brakes and turned the wheel. The car spun around the kid the back slamming into a building jerking both me and Utau forward. My head hit the wheel.

"Fuck that hurt" I muttered as I kicked the door open. I got out and walked to utau's side and pried the door open. She got out and fell to her knee's her eyes wide.

"Are you ok utau?" I asked her. She nodded then looked up at me. Her eyes widened in horror. I blinked then realized that something warm was running down my face. I placed my hand on my forehead and winced. The wheel had left a gash in my forehead. I looked over at the kid who sat on the ground frozen in surprise. I walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He was staring at my forehead. His knees and elbows were scrapped but there didn't seem to be anything more serious. I wiped some of the blood of my face and helped him up. I looked around and saw a woman running over. She seemed to be his mother.

"KEI!" she yelled. I stood up straight. "Don't worry I just missed him." I said pressing my jacket to my head. She looked up at me.

"Oh god I'm so sorry are you ok! I told him to stay out of the road" she said seeing all the blood "I called 911 they should be here soon" I nodded.

"I'm ok I'm just worried about my sister. She seems to be in shock" I said glancing over at Utau. She was looking down at her hands. She only seemed to have a few scratches. In the distance I could hear sirens. I walked over to Utau and sat next to her.

"Kids mom called 911. Thanks if it wasn't for you I would have hit that kid." I said glancing over at her. She nodded. _Good at least she can answer._ I leaned back against the car dizzy from blood loss. Something didn't seem right in the air. Something smelled strange. Gasoline! I grabbed Utau's arm and dragged her away from the car. I pulled her over to the mom and kid then let her fall again I pulled the kid and his mom closer to me just in time. The car exploded. Sending pieces of metal and sparks flying everywhere. Some of them hit me in the back. "Mister!" the kid yelled. I pulled him closer keeping him safe from the few pieces that were still shooting in every direction.

After a while I let them go and the ambulance arrived. We were rushed to the hospital.

_A few hours later_

I sat on the edge of the hospital bed annoyed. I was waiting for them to tell me I could leave. Amu must be thinking that I'm not coming by now. I sighed, wondering where my shirt was. My forehead was stitched as were a few of the bad cuts on my back. They were all hidden under bandages. Utau was lying on the couch on the other side of the room. After seeing that there was nothing wrong with her they had released her, same with the kid and his mom. Both of whom thanked me at least twenty times before leaving. I was the only one who had been seriously injured.

Suddenly I was being hugged tightly. I looked down surprised to see pink. "Amu! What are you doing here?" I said wrapping my arms around her. She looked up at me her eyes wide and filled with tears. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm alright Amu don't cry ok." I whispered. She nodded. I smiled and pulled her onto my lap.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked again. She looked down. "Don't be mad… Yoru came and got me when he found out that you and Utau were in the hospital." She said. I smirked _I need to remember to thank Yoru later. _

"I'm not mad. I'm glad that he brought you here. I was worried that you would think I wasn't coming." I admitted. She smiled and hugged me again. I smiled as the scent of strawberries filled the air. I wrapped my arm around her waist and froze. She looked down at my hand that was placed on her stomach. She looked back up at me. I guess she was trying to figure out my reaction. I slipped my hand under her sweater. She looked down blushing. "Amu… are you…?" I started to ask but I couldn't say it.

She placed her hand on mine smiling sadly. "Yeah… three months" she whispered. It took my brain a few moments to put everything in place. Then I realized that the last time I saw her had been three months ago. My eyes widened and I pulled her against my chest. "It's mine right." I said. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her hair tickled my chest.

"Come on Amu let's get out of here" I said, smirking when she shivered. She slipped off my lap and fixed her sweater. I stood up. My shirt was sitting on a small desk in the corner I picked it up and pulled it over my head gently. When it was off my eyes I blinked. Amu was standing on the tip toes. Her face inches from mine. I smirked, and she blushed bright red.

"Can I help you with something Amu?" I said seductively. She smiled and kissed me wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her back pressing my hand against her lower back pulling her closer.

**Amu's pov**

After a while I pulled away gasping for breath. He smiled and placed his forehead against mine. He was staring into my eyes. It seemed, like he was staring into my mind. Suddenly he stood up straight and pulled his shirt on the rest of the way. I stood there unable to move for a minute.

"Are you ok Amu?" he asked brushing my hair out of my face. I nodded and grabbed his hand. He chuckled and kissed the back of my hand. I blushed and looked away. He walked out of the room dragging me along with him. I blinked. "Ikuto hey wait the doctors said you couldn't leave till tomorrow!" I said. He looked back and me and smiled. My heart skipped a beat and I blushed. His smile was so perfect.

"Am I that good looking Amu?" he asked in a seductive voice. Instead of looking at his face I looked at bandages around his head. He tilted his head then put his arm around my shoulders. I moved closer to the him.

"Amu lets go to your house ok" he said. I stopped walking and looked up at him. He looked down at me. "Ikuto you won't leave me again will you?" I asked. He looked down at me his eyes wide. I stared up at him my eyes completely serious. Suddenly he hugged me, laying his cheek on my head. I stood there still waiting for an answer. "Amu…" he said after a moment. I looked up at him. His face was serious… and a bit red. _Wait what Ikuto is blushing. _My eyes widened. "I love you. I will never leave you again for as long as I live. I want you to marry me Amu will you?" he said. I hugged him knowing my face was turning red. He wasn't moving. Not breathing waiting for an answer. I nodded and he sighed in relief. "let's go Ikuto" I whispered. He nodded.

* * *

miwa: muahahahaha yes i made amu pregnant.

ikuto: 0.0 i didnt do it

Amu: ikuto you better not deny it its your kid and you know it

ikuto: how do i know its not tadase's

amu: um uh...

Miwa: because its my fan fic and i would die before i wrote a tadamu X.X

tadase: am i really that bad

miwa: no i must admit your adorable but you seem more like a little brother or a best friend...


	10. Chapter nine: pancakes and marraige

miwa: sorry sorry sorry its been forever since i updated and unfortunatly i have no excuse =p. i was lazy and had trouble focusing on the chapter. well i hope you enjoy i made sure this one was long to make up for the lateness. dont worry the next chapter should be up before i go to bed to night =p it might not be that long though. its giving me some problems. well um once again i **do not own shugo chara**. oh my gosh have any of you seen the new shugo chara season if every episode is like that im going to kill someone. that was ridiculous. why do i have the strangest feeling that its going to focus more on the new characters. T_T sorry i needed to rant to someone and none of my friends watch shugo chara. well review

* * *

Chapter nine

**Ikuto's pov**

When I woke up I could see nothing but pink. I blinked trying to remember what had happened. Then I remembered. I had asked Amu to marry me then we went to her house. I smiled and sat up. Amu shivered from the sudden lack of warmth. I tucked her in and got up. _Man why didn't Yoru contact me sooner. I would have come right away. Amu must have been so upset._

I walked out of the room. Suddenly the scent of pancakes reached me. I blinked _does someone else live with amu?_ I walked into the kitchen to find some blonde chick cooking breakfast. The blue haired chick from before was sitting at the table drawing and a pink haired girl was eating about ten pancakes at a time. I sneezed suddenly and they all looked up at me.

"Hey who are you how did you get in here!" the pink one yelled. I blinked hadn't amu told them about me. "Amu let me in" I said as though it was obvious. The blue one narrowed her eyes. "Why would amu let you in she isn't a big fan of people." She said crossing her arms. I opened my mouth to respond but suddenly arms wrapped around me and amu laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled and hugged her. "Good morning Amu-koi" I whispered. She blushed and hid her face in my shirt.

"Amu-Chan who is he? Desu" the green one asked setting pancakes in front of the blue one. Amu looked up at me. probably wanting me to answer. I smirked. "What Amu didn't tell you about me" I said resting my cheek against Amu's head. Amu glared up at me.

"This is Ikuto…m...my um uh…" she was probably trying to say fiancé. I chuckled. "I'm Ikuto Amu's fiancé" I said smirking when Amu's face turned redder and she hid her face. All three of the girls jumped up and grabbed amu from me dragging her back into her room. I smirked and then started to eat the blue girls pancakes.

**Amu's pov**

Ran Miki and Suu dragged me away from Ikuto. They pushed me onto my bed arms crossed. I sighed. "Yes Ikuto is the father. No he did not leave me I left him. Yes I love him. Yes he loves me. The bandages are because a kid was in the road while he was driving. No he didn't hit the kid. The car exploded Ikuto was the only one hurt." I said already knowing what they were gonna ask. Suu pouted.

"But amu Chan what if he's still messing with you" Miki said crossing her arms. I blinked, I hadn't even thought of that. I looked down at my stomach. Then back at them. "No Ikuto is being truthful. He won't leave me I know it." I said confidently. They looked at me. Ran decided to ruin the serious moment. "Well if Amu Chan is happy, I'm happy! Now let's eat pancakes… miki if you don't hurry I'm going to eat yours!" Ran yelled as she ran out of the room, miki chased after her yelling. Suu sighed and followed them. "Don't worry I can make more desu!" she yelled.

Suddenly some one behind me chuckled. I smiled when I recognized the voice. "You sure have a lot of faith in me don't you Amu-koi" he whispered, suddenly right behind me. I blushed then leaned back. He wrapped his arms around me placing one of his hands on my stomach. I put my hand on his. "I have no reason to doubt you right Ikuto" I said looking up at him.

"I will never leave you amu. I really do love you. I know I hurt you in the past but I want to make up for it." His lips brushed against mine. I smiled and stood on tip toes kissing him. "I believe you" I whispered. He grinned and kissed me again. I blinked "Ikuto did you eat miki pancakes?" I asked. He looked at me innocently. I just sighed and punched his arm. "Great way to get on their good side" I said trying not to laugh. He smirked and kissed my neck.

"I'm glad" he said his breathe tickling my neck. I looked back at him. "Why are you so happy?" I asked him. He smiled and put his forehead against mine. His hair tickled my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ikuto can we go on a date?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my fore head. "Sure get ready ok" I nodded then walked into the bath room.

**Ikuto's pov**

I sat on the edge of her bed and listened as she turned to shower on. I smiled and picked up a photo album off her desk. As I flipped through the pages I saw that it was from her elementary school. In most of the pictures there was a group of kids with capes. There was a one picture with just amu and Yoru. He had his arms around her waist. She was blushing and holding his hands. Around her neck was a lock. My eyes widened. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a similar key. I grinned to myself, then frowned.

_: Flashback:_

_I walked through the wood, looking for Tadase and utau. They had run off when I refused to play my violin. Nearby the hospital could be seen. I ignored it. Ahead I could hear crying. "Tadase, Utau" I asked. The crying disappeared. I frowned. "Hey are you guys hiding from me" I called out. I walked towards the area the crying had come from. The bushes scratched my legs. Soon I found the source of the crying. _

_A little girl with pink hair was kneeling behind a bush. Her hair was pulled into pig tails. She was wearing hospital pajamas. "Hey kid why are you out here?" I asked kneeling next to her. She sniffled and looked up at me. Her golden eyes were full of fear. I reached out and pet her. "Hey come on stop crying" I said. Suddenly she clung to me crying harder. I fell back. _

"_What's your name?" I asked. She sniffled again and looked up at me. "I'm amu" she said her eyes watery. "Well why are you out here in the woods?" I said standing up. I helped her to her feet. She hugged my arm and I sighed. "I'm hiding from the doctors" she said quietly. I tilted my head. "The doctors were talking to mommy and daddy. They said that I might die. And that if I do survive I'll be really weak" she said sniffling. "Well there must be something the doctors can do to help you" I started to lead her back to the hospital. She followed me without complaining. "The doctors said that there is a thing they can do it's like sugary or something" she said as I helped her over a fallen log. "Surgery" I corrected. She nodded. "Yeah that's it."_

"_Hey onii-san what's your name" she was holding onto my arm. "I'm Iku. You didn't happen to see two blonde kids in the woods did you?" I asked. She nodded. "The little boy was too scared to go in and they ran back home" she said. I just sighed and dragged her towards the hospital. Once inside I stood on my tip toes and tapped on the counter. The lady stood up and looked down at us. _

"_Oh Amu-Chan what are you doing out of your room?" she asked. Amu crossed her arms. "I was bored so I took a walk." She said. The nurse laughed. "Alright but hurry back to your room now." She said. Amu nodded and walked off. I just followed. "So you have two different characters?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed my arm again. When we walked into her room I noticed that she didn't have any shoes and her feet were cut and bleeding. I sat her down on the bed and pulled some bandages out of the cabinet. "Hold still while I bandage them" I said when she started to laugh and kick her feet. She nodded and sat still. "Will you stay for a while onii-san?" she asked looking down at me. I sighed and nodded. She grinned and laid back. I sat on the edge of the bed. _

"_Your parents are probably out looking for you" I said she nodded and looked down. "No they probably went home. They don't care. They're already replacing me." she said sadly. I looked up at her surprised. "What do you mean?" I asked. She sniffled starting to cry again. "Ah come one don't cry again" I said hugging her. She hugged me. "Mommy's tummy got big and she said that I'm going to have a little sister" she said. "But the doctors said I'm going to die." I pet her. _

"_You're not going to die" I said confidently. She blinked and looked up at me. "I'm positive. Look I'll lend you something. You can hold onto it till you're grown up. Then you have to come find me and return it." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a gold lock with a white clover on it. I hung it around her neck. "That's the humpty lock. I have the dumpty key see" I held up the key. She looked down at the lock. "I promise I'll keep it safe till I'm big. But when I find you, you have to promise to marry me ok." She said. Then she kissed me on the cheek. I nodded. The noticed the clock. "Oh no I have to go" I said before running off. I looked back. "Come find me in 14 years" I yelled back at her. She nodded holding onto the lock._

_: Flashback:_

"Ikuto, hey Ikuto?" I blinked a few times. Amu was waving her hands in front of my face. "Are you ok?" she asked feeling my fore head. I grinned and kissed her suddenly. She blushed. "What's with you Ikuto?" she asked. I smiled and stood up. "When is your birthday amu?" I asked.

"My birthday was two weeks ago" she said surprised by the sudden question. I smirked and put my forehead against hers. "Don't you have a promise to keep?" I asked. She stared at me.

"How do you know about that?" she asked pulling the lock out of her pocket. I took it and put it around her neck. "I have my ways" I whispered in her ear. I pulled the key out of my pocket and dangled it in front of her face.

"The key! So you're the boy from back then." She said surprised. I nodded and lifted her chin. "What happen to your sickness?" I asked. She smiled up at me. "I got the surgery. It worked. The reason I had the courage to get it was because you told me I would live" she said snuggling against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. "Well how about we go on that date now" I grinned. She nodded and kissed me.

_Later at the park_

I laid on the grass my head on Amu's lap. My eyes closed. She was running her hand through my hair slowly. "People are staring Amu" I said not opening my eyes. She kissed my head, and then continued to run her fingers through my hair. "Yeah I get a lot of stares these days. Now that it's starting to show" she said. I sat up and looked at her. "Well you do seem kind of younger then you actually are." I pointed out. She smiled. Maybe it you getting stared at not me" she said crossing her arms. I chuckled.

"From the girls maybe but the guys are looking at you." I said pulling her against my chest. "Nope they are definitely looking at you. Face it you have fan girls and boys." I laughed.

"Ok ok yes I have fan boys nothing big I'm sure you have some yourself" she snuggled closer smiling. "Hey Ikuto we should think of names!" she said happily. "You can pick the name." I didn't feel like dealing with names. "We each pick a name. I will pick a boy's name and you pick a girls ok." I sighed and nodded.

"Hey you brought your violin!" she said suddenly. I blinked just now realizing it was lying in the grass by my feet. "Want me to play it?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah the baby book said that classical music is good for the baby's development!" she said. I blinked. "Hmm I guess I'll play something classical then." I pulled out my violin and started to tune it. Trying to decide what song to play.

"Ah I know just the thing" I rested the violin to my shoulder and lifted the bow. Then I started to play gavotte. Amu closed her eyes listening.

**Amu's pov**

I closed my eyes as he began to play. The song was happy and filled me with joy. The notes were pure, and beautiful. Around us people started to gather, Children dancing along with the joyful song. Everyone was smiling. Even Ikuto had a small smile on his lips. I started dancing with the children. Some other people were dancing as well. The song ended and Ikuto switched to another, the entertainer. Suddenly a green haired boy with a trumpet joined in followed by another green haired boy on the piano. I looked around and saw that they both looked very happy. The song switched again, this time a slower song that I didn't recognize. Around me couples started dancing. I smiled and watched them. The sound of the violin faltered then picked up again. This time it seemed to be more than one violin. I looked over and found that Ikuto was putting his violin away and a girl with red hair and a boy with blue hair were playing **(=P la corda d'oro reference nyaa!)**

Ikuto walked over to me and smiled. "Let's dance Amu" he said wrapping his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck. "I'm not that good at slow dancing" I admitted looking down to make sure I didn't step on his feet. I did twice. He smiled. "Don't look down look at me. Let me lead you" he said. I nodded and looked into his eyes. Letting him lead me. People formed a circle around us watching. I started blushing. Suddenly he dropped to one knee. My eyes widened.

"Amu I wanted to do this the right way." He said looking up at me. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small black box. I couldn't believe what was happening, and in front of all these people. He opened the box revealing a ring. It had a silver band imbedded with pink diamonds and a large blue diamond. I stared at it in awe. "Ikuto its beautiful." I whispered. He smiled and slipped it onto my finger. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled. "Amu, will you marry me?" he asked looking up at me. I nodded speechless. Around us people began to clap. Ikuto stood up and kissed me.

Suddenly a sharp pain spread through my body. And I couldn't breathe. My eyes widened as I gasped for air. Ikuto put his hand on my shoulder. "Amu what wrong!?" Ikuto said. His voice sounded far away. Everything was spinning. Ikuto yelled something but I couldn't hear. I was in so much pain but I could do nothing but stand there my hand on my chest. The world became black. Warm arms embraced me then I was surrounded by cold.

* * *

well how was it good? did you like it? i will put a link to the picture of the ring on my profile =p. oh and i owe the idea for this chapter to my friends midnight and lifon... (cutest couple ive ever seen =p yeah i went there midnight now what) and midnight if your reading this stop blushing. **R&R**


	11. Chapter ten: dark and cold

message from miwa: ok so here it is sorry it was supposed to be up sooner but i got distracted by manga.... curse you skip beat and zombie loan!!!! you made me late updating -_-' ehhehheh. oh yeah a few of you have mentioned that i make a few grammatical errors. for that i am sorry. i kinda rush my writing so that i can update sooner. if i actually took the time to go through and fix everything it would be like ten days to get the chapters up. because i would go through it, (and procrastinate) then send it to my friend who is alot better at that stuff then me. and she would procrastinate. and it would be a long and pointless process. so i apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes i make. **i do not own shugo chara** wish i did but i dont. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter ten

**Ikuto's pov**

'_Why does this keep happening to Amu? Am I really a black cat that brings nothing but misfortune? It seems bad things happen to those around me. I'm so sorry Amu. I wish I could do something for you. But I promise I won't leave you again. I will stay with you no matter what.'_

I was sitting in a chair next to Amu's hospital bed, holding her hand in mine. She was so small so fragile. I lifted her hand gently and kissed the back of it. She seemed cold. The door opened and the doctor walked in. He looked at me then began reading the clip board at the end of her bed.

"Will the baby be ok?" I asked, keeping my voice at a whisper. He looked up at me. "We are making sure that both she and the baby get the proper nutrients. They should both be fine after the surgery." He said looking at me, probably waiting for my reaction.

"She needs surgery? For what?" I asked. He looked up at me. His lips pressed into a line. "We will wait till her family arrives he said. My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean family? I am her family. I'm her fiancé for crying out loud!" I said standing up. "We called her aunt she said she will be here shortly" my eyes widened as I remembered the last time I had seen Amu's aunt. "They may be related my blood but that woman has done nothing but hurt my Amu." I growled glaring at the doctor. "Just tell me what the surgery is and give me the papers. As her fiancé that gives me that right doesn't it?" he shook his head and walked out. I sighed and fell back into the chair. _Looks like I'm going to have to deal with her aunt again. _I thought to myself. Amu seemed to stir a bit. But she didn't wake up. I held her hand in mine again, hoping to give her a bit of warmth.

A few minutes later her aunt showed up. I stood up glaring at her, still holding Amu's hand. "I thought I told you to stay away from my Amu" I growled. She glared at me not in the least bit intimidated.

"So you're still alive are you? Well that won't last much longer. Everyone around that girl gets hurt, Even herself. It's foolish to stay near her. I will sign the papers then leave." She said. I glared at her again. "You're not even going to read them. What if something happens to Amu or to the baby do you even care!" I shouted at her, my temper rising. She looked at me surprised. "What baby." She demanded. I smirked. "Amu is my fiancé I have every right to make the decision for her so just leave ok." Amu's hand tightened on mine and I smiled.

"As for the baby its mine and Amu's, now leave." I said stepping towards her. She crossed her arms. "The baby deserves a better home then one that cursed girl." She said. My eyes widened. "You'll never touch my kid. You'll never even see the baby I guarantee that." I growled pushing her out of the hospital room. I glared at the doctor. "Amu has no living will. I am considered her next of kin now let me see the papers." He handed me the papers and ran off. I sat on the edge of Amu's bed and read them over. At the bottom I signed. Then laid down and wrapped my arm around her. "No one will hurt my family" I whispered into her ear. She didn't react.

**Amu's pov (it's all in her head =p)**

_Everything around me was black, ice cold. The only warmth came from my hand, As though it was being held. I clung to the warmth not wanting to let go. A familiar voice could be heard. It was nearby but distant; it was Ikuto's voice, filled with love, worry, anger. I wanted to comfort him but I was unable to move or wake up. All I could do was tighten my grip on his hand. There was another voice as well familiar, cold, and hated. Why was my aunt here? She would anger Ikuto. I don't want that I want him to be happy. Why can't I wake up? My chest still hurts so much. What will happen to the baby will it be ok? The voice of my aunt vanished. More warmth flooded into the dark place. Like someone was embracing me. I tried to move towards the warmth. _

**Normal pov**

Ikuto walked into the waiting room a cup of coffee in his hand. It had been three hours since Amu had gone into surgery. He hadn't slept in two days. Ran Miki and Suu sat in the corner watching him as he paced around the room. He ran his hand through his hair and once again checked his watch. Three hours twenty minutes.

"Ikuto maybe you should go home and get some sleep." Miki said looking up at him. He shook his head and drained his coffee. There was no way he was leaving until Ami left too. He slumped down into a chair and held his head in his hands. "I'm going outside for a minute." He said before storming out of the hospital. He bumped into Yoru on the way out.

"Huh Ikuto what's going on?" Yoru followed him outside. Ikuto looked at his brother the worry visible in his face. Yoru placed his hand on Ikuto's shoulder. "Don't worry Ikuto she'll be ok" he said reassuringly. Ikuto just nodded and leaned against a wall. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and lit it. Yoru scowled at him.

"Ikuto, Amu will be mad if she finds out your smoking!" Yoru scolded as he took it away. "Just one won't hurt me" he took it back and placed it back between his lips. Yoru just sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with him. "I'm sure both Amu and the baby are safe. She would have to be strong if you fell for her Ikuto" someone said. Ikuto and Yoru looked up. Ikuto frowned. In front of them stood a girl with long blonde hair that was tied up in two ponytails. "so now you're an expert are you Utau." He said. She glared at him then crossed her arms. "get that thing out of your mouth are you trying to kill yourself." She hissed. She reached up and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. She dropped it then stepped on it.

"Let's go back to the waiting room." Yoru suggested. Ikuto just stormed back into the building, Yoru and Utau followed silently. "I haven't seen him this way since… well ever" she whispered. Yoru nodded. "He really loves her" he whispered back. Utau frowned. "she better be good enough for him" she crossed her arms and ran to catch up with Ikuto.

* * *

hmm seems it came out a bit shorter then they usually do. but oh well. i hope you liked it please R&R


	12. Chapter eleven: cops and robbers

message from miwa: oh god sorry this chapter is so late. and worse its sucks. but guess what. i got the perfect idea for this story so prepare =p... it came to me in a dream. seriously i spend so much time reading and writing during the day that now i even dream it. i have no life. well sorry its short. enjoy. **i do not own shugo chara**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Normal pov.**

Ikuto sat with his head in his hands. The skin under his eyes was black showing that he hadn't slept. Sitting at his feet was a cup of cold coffee. It would be hard to tell from a distance but he was finally asleep. Utau silently placed a blanket on his shoulders. Amu had been out of surgery for ten minutes but was still deeply sedated. Soon the medication should wear off and she would wake up. Until then the others decided to let him sleep. He seemed so pathetic right now, refusing to relax until he knows whether or not Amu would be ok.

Yoru picked up the cold cup and went to refill it. In Amu's hospital room Ran Miki and Suu waited in a couch in the corner. Ran and Suu were asleep. Miki sat hugging her knees. Her long blue hair fell in front of her face. Amu's eyes opened and for a moment she stared at the ceiling before closing them again. Nobody noticed the stranger in all black slip in through the window and whisper into Amu's ear. Amu laid there her eyes closed until she heard the click of the window locking itself. She sat up and looked around. She jumped up in panic when she didn't see Ikuto. No one else was awake. She ran out of the room looking for him.

"Ikuto!?" She said quietly as she walked into the waiting room. He blinked, awakened by the soft voice. "Amu when did you wake up?" he asked as he walked over to her. She smiled and hugged him. Letting his body heat warm her cold arms. "Just a few minutes ago. You look horrible Ikuto" she said blinking. He smirked and nuzzled her neck causing her face to turn bright red.

"Still as easy to tease as ever Amu-koi" he purred his lips brushing against her ear. She blushed more and pressed her face into his shirt. Ikuto smiled and picked her up bridal style. "You shouldn't be out of bed baka" he said. Amu just nodded and held onto his shirt tightly. "You need a shower Ikuto" she plugged her nose and looked away. Ikuto pouted. "Hey that's mean." He said as he laid her on the bed. She just smiled and moved over so he had room to lie down. He did, and wrapped his arm around her carefully. "Soon you'll be able to leave then we can start packing your things." He whispered into her ear. Already he was starting to fall back asleep. "What do you mean Ikuto?" she asked hoping to get an answer before he fell asleep. He smiled. "I bought a house for us. Not much but I think you'll like it. We can move in as soon as you're better. Even got the baby's room ready."

"Huh the baby's room but shouldn't we wait till we know whether it's a boy or girl?" amu asked as she brushed some of his hair out his face. "I already know they found out while you were unconscious." He said snuggling closer to her. He laid his head on her shoulder and placed a hand on her stomach. Amu blushed and hugged him. He fell asleep. Finally able to relax.

**Amu's pov**

I laid in the bed holding Ikuto close. His body seemed unusually warm. _He wore himself out worrying about me,_ she thought. I smiled a bit. _There is no way he doesn't love me. No matter how he acts he is kind at heart. I love him so much. He's my Ikuto, Even if he does have the habit of acting like an alley cat. _I looked down at him as he snuggled closer to me. A husband, a child, a house, everything seems so perfect, That guy doesn't know what he's talking about, I thought remembering the man who had snuck in. _'things are not as good as they seem. Dark times come your way' _he had said. That was just some weirdo's joke.

I sat up in surprise as a loud noise came from the hallway. Gently laying Ikuto's head on the pillow I slipped off the bed and walked towards the hallway carefully. From my room I could see the reception area. Four men stood there dressed in all black with ski masks covering their faces. Each had a large gun. I ran back to the bed and clung to Ikuto. I shook him a bit trying to wake him up. he mumbled something then opened his eyes.

"Amu calm down what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up. "Ikuto there are people with guns out there" I whispered. His eyes narrowed and he walked over to the window. His eyes widened when he saw the guys. "Amu pretend you're still out of it. Don't move and keep your eyes closed no matter what happens." He said as he jumped over the bed. He crouched low to the floor where he couldn't be seen from the door. I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes as the door to the room opened.

"There's four people here ones a patient I'll bring the others out" he said into a head set. I laid there as I heard him wake up Ran Miki and Suu. "Hey who the hell are you!?" miki yelled when she saw him. He pointed his gun at her. "Shut up and get to the reception room before I shoot your friend." I had a feeling that his gun was pointed at me. The man left with Ran Miki and Suu. Ikuto stood up and placed his hand on mine. "Ikuto what do we do I'm scared what if they hurt them?" I whispered. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry amu I called 911 police will be here soon. I'm going to get you out of here so just stay quiet." He whispered as he lifted me from the bed. "Ikuto what are you doing!" I said grabbing his shirt. "Amu just shut up I'm getting you out of here." He said as he opened the window then jumped out. "Ikuto what about the others" I whispered.

"Everyone will be ok Amu. Trust me the police will get them out safely." He said. Then both of us were quiet as he snuck past the reception room window. I glanced inside. Ran Miki and Suu were lying on the ground next to a girl with her blonde hair in two pigtails. Ikuto waited till the robbers were looking away from the window then he ran past. In front of the hospital police had set up a barrier and were demanding that they release the hostages. When they saw me and Ikuto they rushed forward and hurried us behind the barrier.

They questioned us and I answered as best as I could. A blanket was wrapped around my shoulders. Ikuto went off to talk with a police officer.

**Ikuto's pov**

I put my hand on the shoulder of the police chief and steered him away from Amu so he could ask a few more questions. I didn't want Amu getting worked up. "What was your name again?" he asked as he leaned against a squad car. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi" I said crossing my arms. I glanced back over at Amu who was being taken care of by a paramedic from another hospital.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto as in the president of Easter?" the cop asked shocked. I just nodded still keeping my eyes on Amu. "Yeah listen both my younger siblings are in there along with my fiancé's friends. Figure out a way to get them out quick or I'll have to have my people come and get them. Of course they aren't concerned with the other hostages." I said grimly glad that we had walked away from Amu. The cop looked up at me obviously knowing that I wasn't lying. "I see. Well how did you get out? We can send some people in to try and get the upper hand" he said looking at me warily. I knew he would listen since I was the president of a company that ran most of the town including the police department. On call and he could lose his job or disappear.

It's not like I had wanted to take over Easter but since it was all my father left to me I figured that I should at least run it. I would probably never tell Amu about that part of my life. Never tell her that I controlled everything and could give her anything she wanted. She might become afraid of me.

"The way I got out is a window on the side of the hospital. You have to pass a window that leads to the reception room but after that you should be able to get in without being seen. Don't tell Amu about Easter. She doesn't know and she doesn't need to know. I'm taking her home I expect to see my siblings in an hour if not I'm calling my people." I walked away from him and over to Amu. She was shivering. For the first time I noticed it was snowing. I sat down next to her.

"Amu are you ok?" I asked pulling her against my chest. She nodded moving closer. "I'm ok but what about Ran Miki and Suu?" she asked I frowned. "They'll be fine don't worry amu the police will get everyone out safe" I whispered. Pressing my face in her hair. She smiled and nodded. "I know but I'm still worried what if they get shot or something." I chuckled. "Amu there in the best place to get hurt. It's a hospital there are doctors everywhere nothing is going to happen." She nodded and closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter twelve: explaining easter

message from miwa: omg omg omg immmm ssoooooo sorrry i was visiting my idiot friends and i got back and things were hectic. and now i only have such a short thing...but i figured i should tell you guys more about the Easter in this story. yeah i had to add hikaru he's too cute. so up yeah this is just to explain stuff. =p dont worry im almost done with the next chapter i dont own **shugo chara**  


* * *

**Chapter 12**

**[Normal pov]**

_Easter one of the most influential company's in all of Japan. They control almost every company in Japan, from entertainment to government. Easter has left its mark on all of them. At the top of Easter is the president, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Under him are the vice presidents and the treasurer. The vice presidents are Hoshina Utau, and Tsukiyomi Yoru. The treasurer's name is Ichinomiya Hikaru. Nothing else is known by anyone. The leaders never show themselves or reveal who they are. People do what they say without question. It's well known that if orders are not followed someone will be punished. Many people have "gone missing" after angering Easter. What people don't know is that the current president of Easter, who has been in charge for five years, is in his early twenty's. The others are all younger than him, the youngest being Hikaru who has recently turned ten._


	14. Chapter thirteen: playrooms and pancakes

message from miwa: here ya go enjoy... Hikaru's to cute i had to put him in this chapter... oh um yeah don't worry i have a three day weekend so i should get some chapters out. once again I'm really sorry it took so long to get these chapters out. and don't worry I've got a lot more planned for this one. and no i will not reveal whether the child is a girl or boy but i already know. hm any one know how long amu's been pregnant i have an issue were if i read the story before its finished the rest comes out horrible so if anyone can tell please do... i know its been more then three months... oh and i do not own** shugo chara**  


* * *

Chapter 14

[Amu's pov]

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Next to me lay Ikuto he wore only a pair of tight black pants, his midnight blue hair was messy and in his eyes. I smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. His eyes opened and he looked up at me. As usual my heart skipped a beat as his eyes met mine. I lay back down and snuggled closer to his chest. He smirked and hugged me. "Good morning Amu" he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver involuntarily. He frowned.

"Amu why is it that even after all this time you still react like that around my" he asked his lips were pressed against my neck. "I…Ikuto!" I stuttered blushing like crazy. He laughed and sat up. I looked around the room just now realizing that I wasn't in my room or any room that I knew. I looked back up at him. "Ikuto where are we?" I asked he smiled and jumped up. He started to pull on a shirt but stopped when I frowned. "Something wrong Amu?" he asked smirking. I blushed and looked down at my stomach. "I…I um like it better off" I stuttered. He laughed and dropped the shirt back on the bed.

"Ok then I guesses I'll leave it off as I give you a tour of _our _new house" he held out his hand and I took it, noticing that my clothes had changed. I was now wearing a white nightgown that ended a bit above my knees. I followed him out of the room and gasped.

The house was huge, with white marble floors and a curved stair case. I looked at Ikuto my eyes wide. The house alone must have cost a fortune, but it was even filled with an antique furniture and art. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me placing his hands on my stomach. "It's just like my dream house" I whispered remembering the essay I had written in the fourth grade. This house fit the description I had put down. I looked back at him. He had a grin on his face and I knew he knew something. "Ikuto this house how…" I said looking up at him. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine gently. I reached up tangling my hands in his soft blue hair. I held his face to mine refusing to let him pull away. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

After a minute I let him pull away. Both of us were breathing heavily. My heart seemed to be beating a hundred times faster than usual. He smiled and rested his head on my shoulder. I laughed and hugged him. "You should pay attention to where you leave essays from elementary school" he said. I blushed. "You… you read that… that's why this house!" I said knowing I didn't have to finish my sentence for him to know what I meant. He laughed and stood up. "Yeah I did… I figured since your still I a kid you would like this house" he said smirking.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Well if I'm still a kid then you have to raise two kids!" I stuck out my tongue and walked off. I glanced back at him. He was staring at me his head tilted to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face. "That's right you're not a kid anymore. I made sure of that didn't I" he had a smug grin on his face. I could feel my face getting hot. I looked away. "w…whatever…. J…just show me the rest of the house" I said hoping he wouldn't notice how much I was blushing. Suddenly he started laughing. His laugh was warm and inviting it made me want to laugh too. I looked back at him.

[Ikuto's pov]

I tried not to laugh as Amu's face turned completely red. Not pink, completely red. She looked back at me as I burst out laughing unable to hold it in any longer. I laughed so hard my eyes actually started to water. Amu walked over and hit my shoulder. I fell back trying to stop laughing. "Ikuto you jerk!" she yelled before storming off. I laid there for a minute trying to calm down before I went to look for her. Suddenly I heard footsteps to light to be Amu. I sat up to find a small child with blonde hair and emotionless eyes staring at me.

He was wearing black shorts with black socks and shoes. His white button up shirt had short sleeves and was tucked in. he had a red tie around his neck. He was holding a file in his hand and looked confused to see me sitting on the floor. "So formal as usual Hikaru-kun" I noted standing up. He nodded and followed me as I went to find Amu. "Where are we going Tsukiyomi-sama" he asked looking up at me. "Well how formal you are annoys me so I'm going to find someone who can probably make you act more your age" I said dragging him by his arm. He looked confused. "But Tsukiyomi-sama acting this way helps with the company." He tried to pull away from my grip. Up ahead I heard a gasp. '_Hmm seems Amu has found the nursery… or maybe the kid's room. I hope not I don't want her to know yet' _I thought to myself. Hikaru had given up on trying to break my grip and just followed obediently.

When I walked into the nursery I saw amu standing in the doorway. Her hands were resting on her stomach. She looked so beautiful standing there _I _almost blushed. I had made sure to make the nursery perfect. In the middle of the room was a small wooden table covered with arts and crafts materials. Paints, crayons, paper and everything needed for a kid to make a mess. In the back corners of the room were two toy boxes. One was blue the other pink. Inside them were brand new toys for boys and girls. The walls were blue and the carpet was pink. There was a baby changing table against the right wall already supplied with diapers baby powder and wipes. There was a baby swing against the left wall along with a few walkers and other toys.

I released Hikaru's arm and walked over to Amu who was still staring at everything. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my hands on hers. She leaned back. "Ikuto all of this is perfect. This house the rooms, you everything" she whispered. I smiled and kissed her neck. Hikaru opened his file and pretended to read over it. Amu's eyes were filled with tears. I hoped they were joyful tears. I wiped them away.

"Now to see the bed room" she said smiling. I shook my head. "No Amu I decided that you have to wait to find out whether it's a boy or girl." I said with a smirk. She glared up at me. I just smiled. Her eyes got all wide. "Please let me see it Ikuto" she begged. I hugged her and chuckled. "Nope sorry Amu you can wait a few more months." She pouted and pulled away crossing her arms.

"When is the baby due?" Hikaru asked bringing attention to himself for the first time. Amu seemed surprised to see a child. "AW! He's so cute" she said suddenly hugging him. Hikaru blinked in surprise and stared at Amu till she let go.

[Hikaru's pov]

When the strange pink haired girl saw me I knew what was coming. I got the same reaction from a lot of high school girls. Soon she would come over and squeeze me so tight I can't breathe. Then she would mess up my hair and tell me to smile. I thought as she smiled at me. She walked over and knelt down. "Aw he's so cute" she said in an annoyingly high voice. Then she did something that surprised me. She gently wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, in a caring motherly way. I stared at her surprised. Then she pulled back and smiled. "So what's your name?" she asked. Her voice didn't seem that annoying.

"Hikaru, my name is Hikaru" I said. She smiled and stood up. "Are you hungry Hikaru? I'm sure there's a kitchen in this house somewhere" she held out her hand inviting me to take it. I looked at Tsukiyomi-sama to see what he wanted me to do. He just nodded towards Amu. His usual smirk on his face that made all of female employee's swoon. _I wonder how they would react if they saw the way he was with Amu-Chan. Wait Chan why did I say Chan I never say Chan… let alone think it. _I shook my head ridding my mind of the thoughts. I took her hand and let her lead me to the kitchen. Once we got there she started cooking. Tsukiyomi-sama sat on the counter watching amu as she pulled on an apron and started to make some kind of flat round pastry. I stood there watching as well. At some point she got batter on her face. She was trying to push Tsukiyomi-sama away and he was trying it lick it off. Both of them were laughing. In the end Tsukiyomi-sama gave in and wiped it off with a paper towel.

"Is this what it's like to have a family" I whispered to Tsukiyomi Sama. He nodded still smiling at Amu. She looked down at me, frowning. "Hikaru-kun you don't have a family?" she asked. I just nodded and poked the pastry that she had given me. Tsukiyomi-sama poured some kind of syrupy liquid on then and handed me a fork. I took a bite and my eyes widened. I found myself smiling. "Its delicious it's really sweet and fluffy" I cried out. Amu and Tsukiyomi-sama were smiling. "Tsukiyomi-sama what are these?" I asked excitedly. He smirked and Amu frowned. "Tsukiyomi-sama? Hikaru just call him Ikuto ok… and there called pancakes. Do you want some more?" she said sweetly. I nodded then looked at i…Ikuto… _hmm this is strange. I'll only call him Ikuto around Amu that's probably what he'll tell me later… oh man the file! _

"Um I…Ikuto can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I asked wondering how he would react to me using his first name. "Yeah sure Hikaru, let's go to the study. Amu we'll be right back. Oh and your friends are coming over soon so you might want to get out of your pajamas. And you will get to meet my sister today as well" he said walking out of the room. As I followed him I heard amu say. "Ikuto has a sister". I ran after Ikuto as he got further away.

* * *

hehheh poor kid never had a pancake. T_T damn now i want pancakes... maybe i should get my slav.... i mean little brother make me some... well i hope you liked it.


	15. Chapter fourteen: injured cat

message from miwa: oh yeah three chapters in one day im on a role. ok only two chapters cause the first could barely be counted as a paragraph. so i hope you enjoy. im tired so good night all. i do not own** shugo chara.**  


* * *

Chapter 14

[Normal pov]

Ikuto sat at his desk going over the papers Hikaru had brought him. He sighed and set the file down. "Did you have to bring this to me today?" he asked. His face was emotionless but his voice revealed his annoyance. "Forgive me Tsukiyomi-sama but I thought this should be brought to your attention. It's very important that you remember to punish those that don't obey you. And this particular casino usually brings in much of our resources. Therefore I believe that they should be dealt with right away" he explained. Ikuto sighed and leaned back.

"And no one else can go? What about lunatic charm? She doesn't need to do anything today" he pointed out. Hikaru shook his head "sorry she already refused. Same with beat jumper, sky jack, and samurai soul." Ikuto sighed and stood up. "Fine I'll just wait till the others show up then slip out. Let Utau, Nagihiko, and Yoru that Amu is forbidden to go to the east hallway. I've blocked it off but Amu's enough of an idiot to try it. So keep her busy, I don't want her knowing. And make sure Yoru stays at a friendly distance" Ikuto walked into a closet. "I'm going to go get more of those pancake things" Hikaru said before walking out of the office.

Ikuto leaned against the wall of the closet then pulled down the outfit he used when punishing companies. He kept his identity hidden by going by the name black lynx. He pulled on the blue half shirt and tight blue pants. The claws he hid in his bag. He then pulled on his regular clothes and walked back into the kitchen. Amu was teaching Hikaru how to make pancake batter.

Her long pink hair was tied back with a blue ribbon. She had on a loose pink shirt and maternity jeans. Ikuto kissed her cheek then stole some pancakes. Amu smiled at him then started making more. "Geez amu are you trying to feed an army?" he asked seeing the plate of pancakes. "Trust me an army eats less then Ran" she said sarcastically. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear" Ikuto said jokingly as he went to open the door. When he did Utau jumped into him knocking him to the ground. Amu stood in the kitchen doorway a bit confused. Hikaru stood next to her holding her hand. He had pancake batter on his face. Ran ran over to her and hugged her being careful of her stomach. "Holy cow Amu this place is huge!" she said in an unnecessarily loud voice. Amu sighed, she was used to it.

"I know Ikuto made it exactly like the dream house I put in that essay back in elementary school." She said smiling at Ikuto who was trying to fend off a girl whom she assumed was his sister. If not then she had a thing or two to day to the blonde chick who was all over her Ikuto. Amu blushed at the thought. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Ikuto's waist possessively. Ikuto chuckled and kissed her forehead. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Utau this is my fiancée, Amu. Amu this is my little sister, Utau" utau pouted and crossed her arms. Amu smiled. "I know who Utau is. She's really famous. My sister used to love her music" Amu admitted. She looked down, now missing her family. It had been one of Utau's concerts that they had gone to see. "Sadly I was never a big fan" she said laying her head on Ikuto's chest. Utau put her hands on her hips.

"You know Hinamori schools no fun now that you left" Kukai said. Amu blinked in surprise. She hadn't seen kukai in a while. "Kukai what are you doing here?" she asked. He grinned and put his arm around utau. "I'm here with my girlfriend of course." He said. Utau blushed a bit and looked away. Ikuto smirked. "I see you've finally gotten over your little crush Utau" he said. Utau glared at him.

"Joker it's been a while" Amu's eyes widened in shock when she saw kairi.

"Kairi you're here. It's been so long. We were in the fifth grade the last time I saw you. How is your cousin Musashi?" she asked excitedly. Kairi blushed, which didn't go unnoticed. Ikuto wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Amu didn't notice but he gave kairi an evil glare. Kairi turned to ask kukai something.

"Amu-chi!!!!!!!!" came a familiar high pitched voice. Amu ran over to Yaya and Rima who had walked into the house. "Yaya, Rima it's been forever!" she said with a smile. Then she looked around the group noticing that someone was missing. "Hey guys isn't Tadase-kun coming?" she asked. Kukai glanced at Ikuto then looked away. Amu was confused.

"Due to family reasons Tadase had to go study in America" Rima said calmly. She was as small and cute as ever. Amu gave her a hug.

"Guys I missed you all so much. I'm sorry I left and turned out the way I did. But I guess I just wasn't thinking. I left without telling you guys" she gave rima another hug. "Come into the kitchen guys I made pancakes." The others went into the kitchen to fight over the pancakes. Ikuto wrapped his arm around Amu's shoulders.

"Hey Amu, I'm really sorry but I have to go to work for a while I'll be back tonight alright" he said. He kissed Amu's neck then rested his head on her shoulder. "Will you promise to be back before it gets dark out?" she asked. She hadn't told anyone but over the past few months she had grown to fear being alone after dark. Ikuto smiled and nodded.

"I love you Amu" he whispered before he walked out of the house. Amu blushed then walked into the kitchen where all hell had broke loose.

There was pancake batter pancakes and syrup everywhere. Amu caught Hikaru as he slipped on some batter. "Really guys I leave you alone for five minutes" she said shaking her head. There was a smile on her lips. After a few more minutes of the pancake war everyone started to clean up. Amu showed the boys where the boy's hot spring was and then went with the girls to the other. They splashed around and played until they were prunes. Amu got out a bit before the others but she sat on the edge. Everyone asked her about the baby and if she had thought of any names yet. She gave them a few names but said no more.

When it came time to say good bye she gave them all a hug and saw them to the door. Hikaru stood next to her. "Hikaru-kun shouldn't you head home as well?" she asked him. He shook his head. "No one's waiting for me so I'll stay till Ikuto gets back ok" he said calmly staring out the open door at the setting sun. Amu shivered and hugged herself, hopping that Ikuto came back soon.

[Ikuto's pov]

I stumbled forward clutching my side. The blood seeped through my hand. _Damn I should have known they would be expecting me. It's a good thing no one else went. I wouldn't want them getting hurt._ i leaned against a wall breathing heavily. My hair matted with blood. I was pretty sure most of it was mine. I looked up at the red orange sky and realized that Amu would worry if I wasn't back soon. But she would worry even more if I returned in this condition. I pulled out my cell phone and called Hikaru.

"This is Hikaru who am I speaking to?" he asked when he picked up.

"Hikaru it's me" he moved the phone away from his mouth as he coughed a bit.

"Are you ok i…" I stopped him before he could worry Amu.

"Listen Hikaru tell Amu that I'll really sorry but I have to go away on business for a few days. Tell her I didn't tell you where I went. I will send Utau to spend some time with her ok" I said. I once again moved the phone away, gasping for breath.

"Ok but tell me what's going on later ok" he hung up the phone, hopefully to tell Amu what he had just been told. I dialed Utau's number and waited.

"Ikuto!!!!!" she yelled into the phone.

"Utau go to the house and stay with Amu. She is afraid to be alone at night. Tell her I'll be back in a few days and not to worry. I'll tell you more lately" I shut the phone and struggled to my feet again. I used the wall to get to my destination. People gave me weird looks as I stumbled past. A few offered to call an ambulance. I denied their offers and kept going. Soon I found myself outside a small house. I leaned against the door and kicked it a few times. It opened and I fell into Nikaido. He blinked in surprise.

"Ikuto what the hell happened to you" he said in shock his glasses falling a bit. He helped me into his living room and sat me on his couch.

"Hurry stop the bleeding" I ordered not caring what happened as long as I could make it back to Amu. It was a good thing I had made him become a doctor. He cleaned the blood away and stitched up my side and the gash on my forehead. He gave me some pain killers and some clean clothes. Soon I was sound asleep. Every two hours he would wake me up worried that I might have a concussion. The only thing I could think of was Amu.

* * *

nuuuu Ikuto nuuuu T_T why why did i have to hurt ikuto... ok im better... poor amu forced to spend time with utau... heh nikaido's a docter heh


	16. Chapter fifteen: Akira and Akiko

message from miwa: hahaha i am no longer lazy. this is my longest chapter yet. so you better enjoy it. it took me two days and three headaches to get this chapter just right. but sadly i have to say that this story might not last much longer. oh and I'd like to thank those who have been with me since the first chapter. =p you know who you are. (lost the list of names) well any way you probably don't care about my random ranting and think i should just let you get on with the story right. T_T no body loves me jk jk how could anyone not love me XD nah jk. hmm i seem to be in a talkative mood today. hm well anyway writing this chapter made me sad T_T boohoo. oh well um uh oh thats right. i dont own** shugo chara.** wish i did but i dont. oh oh i gave hikaru more of a part =D. he's just to cute. well enjoy.  


* * *

Chapter 15

**[a few months later]**

**[Normal pov]**

Amu lay on the couch watching the TV. Hikaru was sitting near her feet eating a Popsicle. He was wearing jeans and a sweater. On the TV was the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet. Amu and Hikaru were laughing at how stupid it was. But no matter how hard amu tried to hide it Hikaru could tell she was worried about Ikuto who hadn't been seen in a month. He hadn't called except to say he was going away for a few days.

"Amu-Chan isn't the baby due soon" Hikaru asked as Romeo killed himself.

"Yeah in a week… I wish Ikuto would come back already" she said taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

"Wish and you shall receive." Amu jumped off the couch and wobbled a bit. Still not used to the extra weight. Ikuto jumped over the couch and steadied her wrapping his arm around her.

"Ikuto where have you been… How did you get that scar!?" she said placing her fingers on a scar on his cheek. He took her hand and kissed her finger tips. "Don't worry about me Amu I'm back." He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. Amu snuggled against his warm chest glad that he was back before the baby was born.

"So Amu have you thought of any names?" He asked as he sat her back on the couch. Amu nodded happily. "Yup I got one for a boy and one for a girl" she said happily pulling Ikuto down on the couch next to her. He smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. Amu blushed and looked away. " I thought of one for a boy and one for a girl… for a girl Akiko and for a boy Akira." She said tapping her finger tips together. Ikuto smiled.

"I like those names their cute" he said smiling. Amu leaned against his chest then looked at Hikaru. "Hey Hikaru why don't we go make some chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked. Hikaru nodded and jumped up. Ikuto seemed to remember something then. He grabbed the back of Hikaru's shirt and sat him back on the couch.

"Hikaru I need to tell you something" he said gravely. Hikaru frowned. "What is it Ikuto?" he asked.

[Hikaru's pov]

_What does Tsukiyomi-sama need to tell me? Does it have something to do with work? No if it did he would ask me to come to his study to tell me, he wouldn't say anything around Amu-Chan. _I thought as Ikuto tried to figure out how to tell me whatever it is. He placed his hand on my shoulder almost fatherly like. "Ikuto what's wrong?" Amu asked looking a bit worried.

"Hikaru your grandfather passed away a few days ago" he said looking down at me. A sharp pain came from my chest and everything felt cold. My eyes began to blur for some reason. I had never been close to my grandfather. But he was the only family I had. And he had done the things he did because he thought it was best for me. But still why I felt like… like crying I couldn't figure it out. I pulled my knees onto the couch and wrapped my arms around them. Something warm and wet was running down my face. I started to sob. Now that I had no family I would probably be taken away.

"Why did he have to die!" I sobbed. Amu's warm arms wrapped around me letting me cry on her shoulder. Ikuto was talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Amu stroked my hair trying to soothe me. I hugged her.

"Ikuto why don't we take him?" she said suddenly. We looked at her. "He's here all the time anyway and I'm sure it will be helpful having him around. He can help me with the baby. Come on Ikuto it won't be any trouble" she said as she wiped a tear off my cheek. Tsukiyomi-sama thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah we can adopt him. Is that okay with you Hikaru?" he asked me. I just nodded knowing there was no way to say no. _not that I want to say no. I would really like staying here with Amu-Chan._

"Then it's settled! We'll adopt Hikaru and he'll become a…." Amu froze her hands on her stomach. I and Tsukiyomi-sama looked at her worried. "It's time" she moaned in pain. Tsukiyomi-sama lifted her from the couch then looked at me.

"Hikaru get some of her things then take one of the cars to the hospital and find her room" he said as he carried her out the door and put her in his car. I rushed upstairs to grab the bag that amu had packed in advance. Then I ran out the door and called a taxi. Tsukiyomi-sama seemed to forget that I'm only 10.

**[Three days later]**

**[Ikuto's pov]**

It had to be three in the morning. I sat in the rocking chair in the baby's room holding Akira in my arms. He had stopped crying thankfully before he woke Akiko. Taking care of the twins was a lot harder then I had expected it to be but I was still enjoying it. Amu was exhausted and I was glad that Hikaru was around to help along with most of Amu's friends. Of course the night shift was left to me. Carefully I laid him back in the crib. I heard footsteps outside the room and opened the door.

"Amu what are you doing out of bed?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She nuzzled against my shoulder. "I noticed you were up so I thought I would come see if you needed help. You must be tired. You work during the day then have to stay up most of the night." She said quietly. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Just because I am um all hours of the night doesn't mean you have to be" I said nudging her back towards the room. She frowned at me and grabbed my hand. "Ikuto" she looked at me with begging eyes. I sighed. "Just let me check on them one more time then I'll come ok amu" I walked back into the room and heard amu follow me. I froze, standing next to Akira's bed was a person dressed completely in black. In his arms was Akira, his thin pink hair sticking out from the black.

"Put him down now" I growled at the man. He ran for the window and I jumped at him knocking him to the ground. Hikaru came out of nowhere and caught Akira before he hit the ground. Amu cried out and ran forward taking the baby and holding him close to her chest. I pinned the man to the ground.

"Why the hell did you try to take my son?!" I yelled at him ripping the mask from his face. I recognized him immediately. He had refused to repay money that he owed to Easter. I had ordered that his house was burned down when no one was there. It was only supposed to be a warning but the man I sent to burn it hadn't known about the baby or the babysitter. The babysitter had gotten out of the house and left the baby behind.

"Your company you're all monsters! You killed my son! A life for a life it's only fair! You killed my son, I'll kill yours!" he yelled still trying to get to Amu and Akira. "Like hell you'll kill my son! Amu gets both the kids out of here!" I yelled at her still struggling to hold the man down. Amu picked up Akiko and backed out of the room. "Does she know? Does she know that you and that child are monsters from Easter!? Does she know, Black lynx!" he yelled after Amu. She froze and looked back. Hikaru pulled her away, from the room. When they were back our bed room I punched the man in the face.

"It's not my fault you were stupid enough to leave your son with a baby sitter after refusing to pay, After receiving the warning letter!" I growled into his ear before I took out a needle and stabbed it into his neck. He lost consciousness instantly.

I jumped to my feet and walked to the bed room. Hikaru was sitting outside the door, Looking upset. He looked up when I walked over. "How is she?" I asked looking at the door.

"She's locked herself in the room with the babies and she called Nagihiko" he said. I sighed and picked the lock. Amu looked up when I walked in. She was holding both Akira and Akiko. She flinched when I slammed the door shut. "Amu really" I said annoyed. She looked down. Tears were running down her face. I went to wipe them away but let my hand fall when she jerked away.

"Why didn't you tell me you worked for Easter?" she asked her voice catching. I looked down. "I… I don't work for Easter Amu," I said waiting for her to take that in. It didn't take long. "What do you mean you don't work for Easter?" she asked warily.

"Amu At the top of Easter is the president, two vice presidents, and a treasurer. The name of the president is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the vice presidents are Yoru Tsukiyomi, and Utau Hoshina, the treasurer is Ichinomiya Hikaru" I explained.

**[Amu's pov]**

I tried to let Ikuto's explanation sink in. but it wouldn't. I couldn't get past the fact that he and Yoru had both lied to me. Even the pained expression on Ikuto's face didn't faze me. He reached out to touch my face but I moved away holding Akira and Akiko closer. They both started to cry.

"Amu listen I'm sorry I lied I didn't want you to get hurt. Now please let's put the kids to bed then go to sleep. We can talk in the morning." He begged. I just shook my head.

"No Ikuto we need to talk about this now. Nagihiko will be here soon to take me to Ran, Miki and Suu." I said standing up and walking to the door. He followed. In the baby's room I packed some diapers clothes and other things into a bag after placing the kids in their double stroller. Ikuto stood in the doorway keeping me from leaving.

"You won't be leaving Amu" he said all emotion was gone from his face. He wasn't the Ikuto I love any more. I walked over to him angry. Next thing I knew I was slapping him. His face jerked to the side. For a moment he stood there frozen. Then he turned back to me his eyes filled with anger. He grabbed my wrists and dragged me back to the bed room. He pushed Hikaru out of the way and then threw me onto the bed. I rubbed my wrists. "Ikuto what the hell?!" I yelled at him. I tried to stand back up but he pushed me down. Behind him I noticed Nagihiko had showed up. He was helping Hikaru to his feet.

"Nagihiko!" I cried out. I reached out towards him but he looked away. Ikuto smirked. "Nagihiko close the door then put the twins back in their beds. Try to get them to sleep a bit" he ordered. My eyes widened in horror as Nagihiko obeyed. "Not him too" I whispered.

"Yes him too, and kukai and kairi. And most recently Rima and Yaya" he said coldly. I rolled onto my side facing away from him. I hugged _his _pillow, he noticed. "I'm still me Amu. I haven't changed. I just showed you who I truly am." He said as he lay next to me. He didn't touch me, probably afraid I would flinch again. "Just leave me alone please Ikuto" I begged. He didn't say anything but I felt the bed shift as he got up and left the room. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid there crying. Wishing that he had stayed to comfort me but also glad that he did. I couldn't figure out what to think. Do I leave? Will he let me leave? Do I want to leave? Where will I go? What about the twins? Why did this have to happen? Why can't I think of him as my Ikuto?

**[Ikuto's pov]**

I walked into the twin's room and sat in the rocking chair. Hikaru and Nagihiko were trying to calm the twins down. I stood up and brushed the thin blue strands of hair away from Akiko's face. I picked her up and bounced her in my arms. Soon she stopped crying. I picked Akira up and did the same thing with him, then sat back in the rocking chair. The twins were laughing.

"If only they knew" I muttered. Nagihiko cleared his throat. I looked up at him annoyed.

"What are we going to do about Amu-Chan?" he asked. I sighed and kissed Akira's forehead. "We are going to do nothing. I am going to convince Amu that I'm still me." I said as I laid the twins back down. "Go home Nagihiko, Hikaru go to your room" I commanded before I walked out.

As I walked past the bed room I heard Amu sobbing. I knocked on the door. She stopped sobbing. "Amu…are you ok?" I asked placing my forehead against the door. She didn't answer.

"Amu love please answer. If you don't I'll come in" I said through the door. She didn't answer so I walked into the bed room. She was laying there curled up in a ball her hair covering her face. I noticed that like usual she was wearing one of my shirts to bed. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Amu if I talk to you will you listen. Remember no answer means yes" I said keeping my voice light. She didn't say anything just moved closer. I laid on my side my back touching hers. I took that as a good sign. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would react this way. Would you still be here if I had told you right away? Would you have been as upset when I left you? Would I have never become your Ikuto?" I whispered the last question knowing it would be the one to affect her the most. I noticed she was shaking. Whether it was from how upset she was or the fact that the room was cold I didn't know. I covered her with the blanket and wrapped my arm around her waist. She didn't say anything but she didn't push me away.

"I still love you Amu. I always have and I always will. And Amu even if you want to leave me I won't let you" I whispered into her ear. She froze and pushed my arm away. I sighed and put my forehead on her shoulder. "Go to sleep Amu" I whispered. I kissed her neck then rolled over. Soon her breathing evened and she rolled over wrapping her arm around me as she did every night. I rolled over and let her snuggle against my chest. I pressed my cheek against her hair and sighed.

* * *

lol hikaru is the bunny's mommy. oh um sorry i watched the new episode. oh oh read and review if you think shugo chara party makes shugo chara seem like a childrens show. grr well hope you enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter sixteen: forget me not

**message from miwa: well i hope your all happy. while your all off accepting candy from strangers. I've been sitting here eating Reese's that i made my little brother go buy me, toiling away at my computer to bring you all the longest chapter I've ever written. ugh Reese's make my tummy hurt but their soooooo goood. *eats more* gah sick. don't you hate it when you cant eat something you like cause it upsets your tummy. i get that way with muffins.... truthfully I'd eat muffins every day if i could. but i can't and we all go on with our lives. hmm i should go watch the shining. but im to lazy to find it. hmm so i really hope you like this chapter for two reasons. reason 1- its the longest chapter I've written. reason 2 (and dont hate me for this) this is the final chapter of Nobodies home. Except the epilogue. well thank you for all the support you've given me for this story. i have to admit most of the other students in my geometry class think I'm crazy because i burst out laughing while reading some of your reviews. i love you all and don't worry this is definitely not my last fanfic i plan to continue writing them. if anyone has any ideas please share them. i'm open to suggestions. it doesnt even have to be shugo chara. well i'm done wasting your time enjoy the chapter.**  


* * *

Chapter 16

**[Amu's pov]**

When I woke up I was laying in bed next to Ikuto. Ok more like pressed against Ikuto. My arms were wrapped around his waist and my head was resting on his chest. His eyes were open and…cold, Ice cold, angry. _Who was he angry with, me?_ _He's not the one who should be angry I'm the one who should be angry. He lied to me. Most of my friends lied to me. _Tears spilled out of my eyes and onto Ikuto's chest. He didn't say anything but his eyes seemed to soften a bit. I got up and walked out of the room. I could feel Ikuto's eyes on me the whole time.

The tears were still spilling from my eyes when I walked into the twin's room. Akiko was awake so I picked her up and sunk into the rocking chair. She smiled up at me reaching her small hand towards a necklace that rested around my neck. I blinked in surprise. _That wasn't there last night. Where did it come from? Was it from Ikuto? Could this be his way of apologizing? Well I won't be bought. But it is really beautiful. _I placed my hand on the necklace. Akiko giggled and grabbed my shirt. I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go make breakfast for everyone ok" I said standing up. She smiled and pointed at Akira's crib. Akira was about to start crying. I picked him up and carried them downstairs. The kitchen was a mess. Ikuto and Hikaru were cooking. I stifled my laughter and sat down. I was still made at them. I laid a blanket on my shoulder and started feeding Akiko. Ikuto glanced over at me a few times but looked away whenever I looked at him.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked Hikaru. He smiled and wiped something off his face. "Today's breakfast is eggs and French toast." He said with a smile. I smiled back and then sat Akiko in her chair and picked up Akira. He kept squirming around and wouldn't eat. I sighed in frustration. Suddenly Ikuto lifted Akira from my arms. "Come on Akira aren't you hungry?" Ikuto asked the new born baby. Akira just stared at him his head resting against his father's bare shoulder.

Without realizing it I stared at Ikuto. He was standing there holding Akira calming him down. He was a perfect father. _No not perfect he owns Easter. _"Ikuto give me Akira I need to feed him" I said crossing my arms. He frowned at me then set Akira down. "Amu comes with me" he said dragging me off. "No hey Ikuto let go of me!" I yelled struggling to get away. He narrowed his eyes and pushed me against the wall. His face was less than an inch away from mine. I swallowed and waited for what he was going to say. He sighed, and placed his forehead against mine.

"Amu doesn't do this to me" he begged his voice low. I glared at him.

"Why didn't you just tell me!? If you had I wouldn't be so mad at you! If you had just told me right away then maybe things would have been better!" I yelled. His striking blue eyes were sad and hurt but also angry.

"Damn it amu! This is exactly why I didn't tell you. I knew you would react this way if you knew. Amu I didn't tell you because I love you" he whispered. I stared at him; it wasn't often that he said that. He didn't usually show his emotions. I moved my face away from his and laid it on his shoulder, pressing my lips against his neck. He released his grip on my wrist. I slid my arms around his waist holding him tightly tears spilling out of my eyes. "I just don't know anymore Ikuto. I'm just not sure what to think." I whispered. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and stroked my hair with the other. "Then don't think Amu" he whispered, kissing my neck.

**[Ikuto's pov. A few hours later]**

I laid in the bed my arms behind my head, staring at the ceiling. Amu had taken the kids to visit Utau and that was something I could do without. With Utau and Kukai there I felt safe letting Amu leave the house. And knowing Yoru he would probably show up at some point. I closed my eyes and could almost smell Amu's strawberry scented shampoo. But then that was probably because I was using her pillow.

_Even though Amu is with people I trust I still can't shake the feeling that something's not right. I can't shake the feeling that amu wouldn't be coming home. _This thought made me worry for her safety. I sat up taking my phone out of my pocket I dialed her number. The phone rang but no one answered. I hung up and tried Utau's phone. She answered after the first ring. "Ikuto!!!!" she yelled into the phone. I sighed and rubbed my ear.

"Damn Utau do you have to be so loud" I complained. She sighed.

"Sorry Mr. grumpy. Why are you calling anyway?" she asked. I frowned, shouldn't it be obvious. "Amu wasn't answering her phone so I called you. Can I talk to her?" I said impatiently. It took a moment for her to respond. "Ikuto, Amu isn't here" she said confused. I stood up. "Then where is she" I demanded. "I don't know Ikuto. I haven't talked to her for a while." She admitted. I cursed and slammed the phone shut. I ran into the twin's room. Many of their things were missing. Mostly clothes diapers and other necessities. Their favorite toys were also gone. I cursed again and tried to call Amu one more time. When she didn't answer I ran down the stairs.

Ignoring the fact that all I had on was a pair of black skinny jeans and black converse. I ran out the door trying to think of a place Amu might go. I got an idea and ran off. I remembered the house I had found her at the first time. I completely ignored the car and just ran, ignoring the people who stared at me.

_Why did Amu lie to me? Is she still mad at me? Why did she take the kids? _These thoughts ran through my head as I ran through the streets. I bumped into people, ran in front of cars got yelled at. But I didn't stop. I wouldn't stop till I found her. I finally reached the house. I broke the door open and looked around. The house was empty everything gone.

"Amu!" I called out my voice echoing around the empty house. I ran up the stairs and opened a door. The room was pink, and almost completely empty. The only furniture left was a bed. And lying on that bed were two objects. When I realized what they were a sharp pain started in my chest. I picked up the first one, a gold lock with a clover on it. The second was a navy blue ring box. I didn't have to open to know I would find the engagement ring inside.

[**Normal pov]**

Ikuto stumbled down the stairs and out the front door of the house. His body seemed to be numb. He didn't even feel the rain as it poured down. A neighbor walking down the street noticed him standing outside the house.

"Excuse me sir do you need something. This family moved out." The lady said. She seemed like the kind of person that knew everyone's business. Ikuto walked over to her. Maybe she had a clue about where Amu had gone.

"Well truth is I'm looking for someone" he said running his hand through his wet hair.

"Who ya looking for?" she asked warily. Ikuto sighed and looked up at the sky.

"My wife and kids. We had an argument and she left. This is the house she grew up I thought maybe she had come here. It wouldn't be the first time. When did they move out?" he asked.

"They took the last of the stuff today. Now that I think about it Hinamori-san had two babies with her. Is she your wife?" she asked. Ikuto could tell she was trying to get information from him just like he was trying to get some from her.

"Yeah Amu is my wife. So she was here. Do you know where she was moving the things?" he asked impatiently.

"Sorry Hun she wouldn't tell me where. Just told me she was going abroad. I think she said her plane leaves today" she admitted. Ikuto cursed and ran towards the air port.

"What a rude young man" she muttered before walking back to her house. She opened the front door and sat down on the couch next to a certain pinkette. She sighed.

"Amu dear are you sure you want to let that boy go. He seems truly worried about you and the babies." She said in a sweet voice. Amu smiled sadly and looked down at the picture in her hand. It was of Ikuto just after the twins were born. He was holding them both and sitting in a plastic hospital chair. His eyes were filled with love. Amu closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall. She had to be strong for the twins.

"Thank you for letting me stay here till the plane leaves aunty." She said putting the picture away. The kind older woman frowned. "Let me get you some tea Amu then you can tell me what happened since your parents died. I know I saw you going into the house most days even though you lived somewhere else. Then you suddenly stopped coming." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Amu looked over at the play pen where Akiko and Akira slept hand in hand. She smiled and placed a blanket over them.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened" the lady said as she set down two cups of tea and sat down. Amu sat back down on the couch and picked up the cup. She inhaled the scent then took a sip. Then she took a deep breath and began to tell her everything. The woman just sat there listening to Amu's story and handed her a handkerchief when she began to tell the story.

"Amu isn't it possible that he really did keep it from you because he loves you?" she asked when Amu had finished. Amu looked down and nodded. "I know that's why. But I left for a different reason" she said looking down at her now empty cup. "I left to protect the twins. If we had stayed there who knows how many times they would have been put in danger. They wouldn't have been able to grow up with a normal life. I couldn't do that to them. I love them too much" Amu whispered. "Mrs. Kigurou if he comes around here again please tells him I'm sorry but it's for the best. And ask him not to look for Me." she got her feet and picked up her things.

"Could you give me a ride to the airport?" she asked as she picked up the twins. Mrs. Kigurou smiled and nodded. "Sure Hun it would be my pleasure." She said before helping Amu carry everything to the car. Amu returned to the living room after putting everything and the twins in the car. She knelt down next to the couch and nudged the sleeping Hikaru. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Amu-Chan what is it?" he asked sleepily. Amu smiled sadly. "It's time to go Hikaru. Are you sure your ok with coming with us?" she asked him as she lead him to the car. He nodded, still half asleep. "I swore I would stay with you plus you're my family now so I'm coming too. Where are we going anyway?" he asked laying his head against Akira's car seat. Amu buckled him in then placed a blanket over him. "Sorry Hikaru I can't tell you till we are on the plane" she said before she closed the door. Hikaru fell asleep shortly after the car started.

[A few days later Ikuto's pov]

I paced my 50th floor office wondering where amu could have gone. Her name wasn't in the Airports system at all. Neither was Hikaru's and since the twins were under two they wouldn't be in the system. I cursed and kicked a table causing it to flip over and break the few objects that had been sitting on it. That stupid woman had told me that Amu was sorry she left. That she didn't want me to look for her. How could she be so stupid? I will search for her. I will find her, and I will never let her leave me again. I don't care how long it takes we will be together again.

"I swear Amu I will find you" I whispered clutching the lock in my hand. I stared out the window hoping for some sort of clue. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and checked the caller i.d. private caller huh. I opened the phone and put it to my ear not saying anything.

"Ikuto if your there it's Amu. You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know I love you. And I know you love me. I understand that you didn't tell me because you didn't want to hurt me. But I left to protect the kids. I know it was selfish of me to leave without telling you and I'm sorry for that. But unless you quit Easter or get rid of all your enemies without violence then this is the last time you'll hear from me. I really love you Ikuto." She said into the phone. I could tell she was crying.

"Amu I love you too" I whispered. She became quiet and I could hear one of the twins laughing in the back ground. "I'll always love you Amu. And I will come find you one day." She started crying again and I sank down into my chair just listening to her. Wishing I could hold, wishing I could comfort her. "I'll leave you alone Amu as long as you promise me you'll be happy. As long as you're strong and never become the way you were before. And never forget me amu. promise." I said my voice cracking. Damn I always get so emotional when it came to her. "I promise Ikuto, I swear I'll never forget you." She said before she hung up. I let my body go limp the phone falling to the ground. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I pressed the call button on the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Tsukiyomi?" a female voice asked. I glanced at a mirror and sighed. There is no way I can go on today like I normally do.

"Cancel every appointment for the rest of the week and send Fujisaki, Mashiro, Yoru, Utau, Souma and Sanjou" I said before disconnecting it. I leaned back in my chair then got up. I stood with my back to the door and stared out. Knowing they would be arriving soon.

I was right. Not even five minutes later they all walked in wearing every day clothes. Utau and Souma both had wet hair. Normally I would have made some kind of comment on how suspicious it was that they both showed up at the same time with wet hair every day. But today I didn't. And they seemed to notice it. I didn't say anything just stood there staring out at the city, wondering if maybe Amu hadn't even left it. Maybe she was hiding somewhere or someone was hiding her. I turned around to face them making sure my face didn't show my current mood.

"Sanjou figure out where the last call on my phone came from. Fujisaki, Mashiro search all the places in town she might be. Check everywhere don't skip anything talk to all her friends. Yoru check all the airport records for her. Souma I want you asking the employ's if they saw anyone matching her description. Utau go with him." I said. Then I looked out the window again as they went off to do what I told them to do. They didn't have to ask who I was talking about. The tone of my voice was enough.

[A few hours later normal pov]

Every one sat in the chairs of Ikuto's office. He impatiently tapped his fingers on the desk waiting for them to talk.

"According to the airport employee's a pink haired woman with three kids got on a plane to Hong Kong" Utau said. Souma nodded.

"According to record she took a plan to Hong Kong then another plane to Amsterdam. After that I lost her. Nyaa~" Yoru said looking down.

"The last call on your phone bounced of cell towers in Beijing, New York, Harrow, Los Angeles, and Honolulu." Kairi said as he pushed his glasses up. Ikuto sighed and then stood up, knocking his chair back.

"I'm going to search for her everywhere" he said before storming out. The others all looked at each other a bit worried about him.

"Think we'll find her?" Yoru asked looking at the group.

"He will. No matter where in the world she is he'll find her" Nagihiko said grimly. Rima slipped her hand into his nodding in agreement.

"It's Hinamori-sans choice to leave him he should just except that" kairi said adjusting his glasses again. Every one shot glares at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Don't let Tsukiyomi hear you call her Hinamori. I think we should call him," kukai said suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"Are you crazy Kukai if we get him involved Ikuto will kill us" Utau said before she pinched his arm.

"I'm sure one day he will come back and he'll have Amu-Chan with him" rima said returning to the quiet girl she had been before meeting Amu. Nagihiko wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Mashiro-san is right there's no way that guy would give up on Amu. I think this is the last time we will ever come to Easter. It'll be faster to find Amu-Chan if we all search. Then we can go back to how things were before the others decided to leave." Nagihiko said. All of them remembered the horrible things their relatives had done to Amu.

"Let's search for her" Utau said. She then turned and walked out of the door. Acting like she owned the place, which she pretty much did.

[Amu and Ikuto pov]

_It isn't forever. I will never forget you. And I won't stop living until we are reunited. I love you._

_

* * *

_

_**miwa: well its finally the end *grabs ikuto and starts sobbing***_

_**ikuto: hey don't ruin my shirt 0.0**_

_**amu: i hate this ending**_

_**miwa: hey it's not my fault your selfish and had to leave ikuto**_

_**ikuto and amu: yes it is**_

_**miwa: says who**_

_**ikuto: you are the author **_

_**miwa:shit your right sorry ikuto**_

_**amu: i love how she only apologizes to the hot guy**_

_**miwa: um uh oh hey ikuto amu just said your hot**_

_**ikuto: yes i heard... so amu do you really think i'm hot?**_

_**Amu: uh um n...no *blush***_

_**Ikuto: you do dont you! *tackles***_

_**miwa: 0.0 they will be back later um uh Hikaru get us out of here**_

_**Hikaru: well hope you enjoyed. read and review please it will make me very happy**_

_**miwa: muahaha yes if you want hikaru to be happy review right now**_


	18. Authors note

**authors note: Hey i would like to inform you peoples that i will be a judge in a contest along with bendercat and isis isara**. **There will be three categories; writing, video editing, and drawing. There will be one winner from each category. the winners will get to have a character put into a fan fic. for the record the fan fic will probably be shugo chara. If you wish to enter please send me a message**. **The deadline for entries is december 25. well good luck**


	19. authors note: another contest

**Well this is a bit sooner then expected but i need a few more character for rivals so once again i will be holding a contest. like the first one there will be three categories. Writing, Drawing, and video editing. There will only be two judges this time so there will be two rounds for each category. The winners will get to make a character for Rivals. The deadline for the first round will be june 9th. i know its short notice but you can enter stories that have already been written. Its not necessary but I would prefer if the stories you enter are one shots. Video's must be at least 30 seconds, and drawings must be original. The stories and the videos can be from any anime. Isis and I look forward to your entries. good luck.**


End file.
